Miraculous Showdown
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: While at a party, Adrien is asked to befriend a strange boy. If only he knew the chaos that would come from this. Though, the fact Jack has an evil lab in his basement really should have been his first clue. Oneshot followed by drabbles. Pre Xiaolin Chronicles.
1. An Odd Meeting

**Miraculous Showdown**

' _Bored. Very, very bored.'_

Adrien Agreste sighed as he stood apart from the crowd in the lavishly decorated ballroom, and occasionally slipped cheese to Plagg, who was hiding in his suit jacket.

Once again he'd been dragged to a boring function to keep up a good appearance with his father's fashion company.

And to top it all off, his father wasn't there for him to have even a moment of time with. Apparently something came up at his job, and he was not able to attend, sending Adrien and Natalie in his place.

Adrien sighed in disappointment as he watched the wealthy partygoers mingle in front of him, and wished he were anywhere else. More specifically, Nino had invited him over to play video games earlier, but he'd had to turn his invitation down for this.

Glancing out a window he considered different escape possibilities. Maybe he could slip away from the roof and go on patrol as Cat Noir. He might even see Ladybug if he was lucky, even though with his luck it wasn't likely, but still…

"Adrien."

' _Or not,'_ thought Adrien in disappointment as he looked up to see Natalie coming towards him.

"Your father wants you to try to befriend our host's son," she said bluntly.

Adrien raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Spicer, the hosts of the extravagant party. "I didn't even know they had a son," he said.

"It seems they do," Natalie replied. "And it would be… beneficial if you and he were on good terms."

Adrien sighed. He hated this part of these parties. Forming fake friendships with other rich kids that never held up just so their parents could make business deals was a drag, and if he were honest with himself, he didn't wouldn't have wanted to stay friends with most of them anyway. But in the end all he said was, "Fine, where is he?"

Wordlessly, Natalie pointed through the crowd so that Adrien could see where his target was.

Slouched in a chair apart from the crowd, much like Adrien was, was an extremely pale boy about his age with goth makeup and vivid red, spiky hair, and dressed in a long black coat and goggles. Unlike Adrien, he wasn't even paying the remotest amount of attention to the party, and was instead fiddling with what Adrien assumed was a small handheld game.

Without another word, Adrien began moving along the edge of the crowd until he reached the boy.

Slapping on his best model grin, he said, "Hi," in his friendliest voice.

"If you're hoping your parents can get to mine through me, you're out of luck," the goth boy said bluntly, not even looking up from his device. "They barely give me the time of day, and couldn't care less who my friends are."

Adrien stared at him for a full minute, before he let out a laugh at the sheer amount of dryness that the other boy had used to deliver his retort. Inside his jacket, he could hear Plagg doing the same, though his was muffled enough not to be heard by anyone else

"Good to know," he said with a more genuine smile this time. He turned to go, but caught sight of Natalie giving him a pointed look through the crowd.

With a sigh, he sat down in a chair next to the pale boy and said. "Even so, you mind if I hang out here for a few minutes. If I don't look like I'm at least _trying_ I'll get an earful about it later."

That got the boy to glance up at him for a brief instant, before quickly going back to the thing in his hands. "Suit yourself, just don't bug me, I'm at a delicate point."

Adrien looked at the boy's hands in hopes of seeing what game he was playing, but was instead surprised that instead of a handheld game, the boy was fiddling with a small machine that he was putting together with ice cubes and bits of broken silverware.

"What _is_ that?" he couldn't help but ask.

Fortunately, the boy didn't seem bothered by the question, and replied, "My latest invention, and its almost… _done!"_

The boy held up his new device (which looked like a miniature hair dryer) and sent a jet of blue light shooting out of it, which hit the floor not far from them creating a small patch of ice.

As Adrien watched with a stunned expression, a smarmy looking businessman walked past as he chatted with some equally smarmy looking guests, and slipped on the ice. He yelped as his feet slid out from under him and crashed into the people he'd been talking to, sending them all falling to the floor like bowling pins.

Adrien and the boy both burst out laughing at the sight, as the now red-faced businessman apologized profusely, and tried to help those he'd knocked down up, only for them to storm away in anger.

"You made a freeze ray?" asked Adrien in amazement. "That is so _cool!_ "

The boy rolled his eyes. "The 'cool' pun, really?"

Adrien scowled good-naturedly. "Hey, it fit. Don't go giving me a cold shoulder now."

The boy snirked at the second pun, and held out a hand for Adrien to shake. "Jack Spicer, I hate these parties."

"Adrien Agreste, so do I," Adrien replied, shaking Jack's hand. "But hating them won't stop them from happening, so what can you do?"

"Take over the world and ban them from ever happening again," said Jack under his breath.

Adrien heard it anyway and shook his head at the supposed joke. "If only it were that easy."

"Tell me about it," said Jack sarcastically. His eyes then lit up, and he gave Adrien his best evil grin, "Wanna see me freeze the entire floor?"

Adrien opened his mouth to reply, only to tense as a shrill voice carried over the polite chatter in the room.

"Adrikins!"

Jack's evil grin shifted to an amused smirk. "Adrikins?" he asked.

"Shut up," Adrien grumbled as he hunched forward and tried to hide himself.

But it was too late, Chloé had already spotted him, and was making her way toward them.

"Girlfriend?" asked Jack as he caught sight of her.

"She wishes," Adrien sighed in resignation for what he knew was coming. "We're childhood friends, but I just don't see her that way. Plus, her personality… leaves something to be desired."

Inside the collar of his jacket, he heard Plagg snort. "Yeah, like a heart."

Fortunately, Jack didn't hear the kwami, and instead watched Chloé make her way towards them with interest. "So she's evil?"

' _If only, then Ladybug and I could actually_ _ **do**_ _something about her,'_ thought Adrien to himself as he replied, "She's not evil. Just spoiled… and mean."

"Understatement," whispered Plagg in his ear, making Adrien shove the tiny cat further into his jacket

But at Adrien's explanation, Jack's interest quickly faded, and was once again replaced by an evil smirk.

Pointing his freeze ray at the floor directly in front of Chloé, he fired another shot creating another ice patch.

The second Chloé set foot on it she slid spectacularly, before landing flat on her back in the middle of the frozen floor. For a second she simply lay there in shock, before she sat up and immediately began caterwauling for her father to 'Fire someone for this!'

Jack laughed at the temper tantrum the blond girl threw, but Adrien looked apprehensive. "Funny as that was, you may have just pissed off the Mayor's daughter, and l did tell you she was mean for a reason. If she wants to get back at someone, she's usually able to do it."

Jack stopped laughing, and glanced in the direction of his parents, who were now giving both boys the stink eye, no doubt guessing who had caused the current debacle.

Sighing at the sight, Jack turned to Adrien, who he'd started to think was actually sorta cool, and offered, "Wanna ditch this place, and go to my lab?"

Adrien blinked in surprise, before asking in interest, "You have a lab?"

Jack grinned.

The teenage boys managed to slip away from the crowded ballroom unnoticed (mostly thanks to the distraction Chloé created with her meltdown), and Adrien followed his new acquaintance to the basement.

"My parents have houses all over," Jack explained carelessly as he led the way down the stairs. "They let me have the basement space in each one for a lab, and don't care what I build or do so long as it doesn't show up above ground." he added with a slight bitterness.

Adrien winced. At least _his_ father cared about what he did with himself, even if it did put a lot of pressure on him, and Adrien almost never actually saw him himself. "It's tough having a parent who's never around," he said sympathetically

"Tell me about it," grumbled Jack again. But he quickly brightened as they reached a heavily locked door at the bottom of the stairs, and he quickly punched in a security code.

Adrien stepped through the door after him, and stopped dead at what he saw.

Even with the lights on, the whole room was dark and creepy looking with pieces of metal and robotic parts piled high all corners of the room. There were several assembled robots flying around the room as they did simple tasks, and all sorts. All kinds of tools and computer screens covered the walls giving the room an eerie feel.

In short, it looked like a mad scientist's evil garage.

Apparently Jack agreed, as he swept his arms around and said, "Welcome to my evil lab," he said cheerfully, and promptly burst into a dramatic evil laugh, complete with flashes of lightning (even though they were in a windowless basement).

"Evil...?" said Adrien in confusion, and he felt Plagg subtly poke his head out of his coat to look around.

Shoving the kwami back down, Adrien asked, "What do you mean evil? Like _evil-_ evil?"

"Of course, evil-evil," said Jack as he stopped laughing and held out a business card. "Here's my card."

Bemused, and wondering if this was some sort of prank, Adrien took the card and looked at it.

It was pink, and framed with designs of roses, and in the center written in loopy calligraphy were the words, ' _Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius'._

"Am I being punked?" Adrien had to ask.

Jack pouted, and snatched the card back. " _NO!"_ he said with a slight whine to his voice. "You are not being punked. There was a mix up at the distributor. The cards I was supposed to get went to some florist," He then crumbled the card into his fist and shook it high in the air. "But I soon had my revenge!"

Adrien massaged his head as he tried to process the weirdness that he'd apparently stepped into. "So, er, why do you want to be evil?" he asked slowly.

Jack looked at him with an expression that said 'are you stupid or something?' "To take over the world, what else?" he said with a shrug.

Adrien's hand unconsciously clenched around the finger holding his Miraculous as he asked his next question. "Do you work for Hawkmoth?"

Jack's blinked at him blankly, then he asked, "Who's Hawkmoth?"

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn't dealing with an akuma. "Well, that answers that question."

"No, seriously, who's Hawkmoth?"

"Local super villain," Adrien reluctantly, knowing even if he didn't say anything, Jack could easily find out about his and Ladybug's nemesis from the Ladyblog. "He sends out these butterflies that give people superpowers and make them go on crazy rampages until the butterfly is cleansed."

Jack tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Getting other people to do your dirty work is impressive evil," he said finally. "But I'm not sure about the butterflies. Fluttery little bugs don't exactly scream 'evil'." He then paused and added, "But then, most people would think the same thing about beans."

Without elaborating on that confusing statement, he grinned brightly and slung an arm around Adrien's shoulders. "So how about I give you a tour," he said brightly, and before Adrien could answer he found himself being tugged along as Jack began pointing and talking about everything in his lab, and explaining some of his evil plans to take over.

But from Jack's use of rapid-fire speech, most of the 'evil plans' went over Adrien's head. Something about ancient Chinese artifacts and tournaments, and some people named Wuya, Chase Young, and Hannibal. One thing was for sure, though. Jack was probably the least threatening villain he'd ever seen (well, except maybe for Mr. Pigeon, allergies aside, controlling pigeons was a pretty lame super power).

"-And I'm sure some day Chase will see I'm a valuable ally to have, and ask me to join him," Jack finished saying.

"Right," said Adrien slowly, trying not to show he'd barely understood a word of that. "So if you're supposed to be the bad guy, then who are the good guys?"

Jack's face lit up even more. "Oh, didn't I tell you," he said brightly. "I have my own arch nemeses!"

On cue, one of the walls of the lab exploded, making the entire building shake.

Both teenagers whirled around to look at the source of the noise, and as the dust cleared, Adrien was able to see four figures standing before him wearing red robes that wouldn't look out of place in a Kung Fu movie.

They all looked close to his age. One was a tall muscle-bound teenager with a cowboy hat and blond hair. Another was a brown-haired Latino boy with green eyes. The third was a petite Japanese girl with her hair pulled into two high pigtails, and the fourth and strangest of the group was an extremely short Chinese boy with a very round bald head.

The short Chinese boy leapt forwards and gestured wildly at Jack. "Jack Spicer!" he shouted in an accented voice. "You have behaved most shamefully, and your heinous prank was very un-funny!"

"Yeah, seriously. Not cool, dude," added the Latino boy, not looking at all amused.

"Seriously! Don't you people ever knock!" Jack shouted back at them. He then glanced at Adrien and pointed at the intruders to make introductions. "Adrien, my arch nemeses, the Xiaolin Losers. Losers, my new friend, Adrien."

Unsure of what else to do, Adrien raised a hand and waved. "Hi," he said lamely.

"Howdy," the cowboy called back with a thick southern accent. "Sorry for bustin' in like this. But it had ta' be done."

But the only girl in the group was staring at the model with wide eyes, before letting a high pitched squeal that had all the boys clapping their hands over their ears.

"You're Adrien Agreste!" she gushed once she stopped squealing, pointing at Adrien excitedly. "The famous French model! I love your work!" Then the rabid fangirl expression fell off her face, and she looked confused. "But what are you doing here? And with _him_ of all people?"

The short bald boy immediately perked up, then scowled even more fiercely at Jack. "Jack Spicer! Have you kidnapped this boy whose photograph is in a heart-shaped picture frame on Kimiko's wall?"

The girl, Kimiko apparently, immediately turned beet red with embarrassment and shouted, "OMI!"

Jack crossed his arms and looked smug. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you gonna do about it, Loser?"

The tension in the air immediately doubled, and Adrien tried to defuse the situation, "No, actually he-"

But before he could finish, Jack yelled, "JACK-BOTS, ATTACK!"

Instantly, all the robots in the lab dropped what they were doing to swarm the four monks.

To Adrien's surprise, the four combated the robots with ease, using a mix of martial arts moves, and (most surprisingly) elemental attacks.

"Do _they_ work for Hawkmoth?" Adrien wondered aloud as the Latino boy and the cowboy (whose names seemed to be Raimundo and Clay respectively) unleashed a volley of wind and rock attacks at the swarming Jack-Bots.

Next to him, Jack scoffed. "Weren't you listening before? I told you, they're the good guys."

Just then, a wave of water crashed over top of the two of them, pushing Adrien away from Jack.

Surfing on top of the wave was Omi, looking smug. "Not to worry, boy from Kimiko's wall, I will save you from Jack Spicer."

"Would you stop saying that!" shouted Kimiko in embarrassment.

Adrien found himself washed into a secluded corner, out of sight of the other teens.

Plagg immediately flew out of his now soaked jacket and shook himself to get the water off. Like all cats, he hated getting wet.

"You just had to make friends with the crazy kid," he said grumpily as he tilted his head to get some water out of his ear. "And one who likes to piss off Xiaolin Dragons to boot."

"Who the heck are these guys?" Adrien asked the kwami in confusion.

Plagg sighed, "Long story, which we might not have time for right now."

The tiny cat pointed upwards, and Adrien followed his gaze. The fight going on a few feet from him was making the whole building shake in its foundation, and as Adrien watched, a large crack appeared in the ceiling.

Realizing that if this fighting didn't stop soon, the ceiling could collapse and bring all the partygoers above down on their heads.

With a nod, he thrust his ring in Plagg's direction, and said, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

The kwami was sucked into the ring, and with a flash of yellow-green light Adrien vanished, and Cat Noir took his place.

He stepped out of his hiding place, which went largely unnoticed thanks to the chaos of the fight.

Grinning wickedly as an idea occurred to him, Cat Noir crouched down and pulled out his staff, extending it until it was nearly the length of the room. He then made a wide sweep with the staff like a windshield wiper, and swept the feet out of all five teenagers.

The monks cried out in surprise as they lost their balance and fell to the ground. Jack, who at some point had grabbed a staff with a monkey carving at one end, managed to flip out of the way and land on his feet. The few Jack-Bots that hadn't yet been turned to scrap metal paused their attacks in confusion.

Raimundo quickly jumped back to his feet and looked around. "Hey! What gives?" he shouted.

Taking that as his cue, Cat Noir flipped into view and landed on top of one of Jack's lab tables. "Well, I hope you all had a nice trip," he said. "But I must ask you to move this fight somewhere else."

The lab was silent as they all stared at the hero in surprise.

Finally, Omi held up a finger, and said, "I am most confused. When did Katnappé become a boy?"

Jack scratched his head, "I always thought Ashley was kinda weird."

Kimiko rolled her eyes at Jack statement, and smacked him for it.

Cat Noir blinked, then scowled. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for another copycat. I'm Cat Noir, not Katnappé," he said with a bow. He then pointed at Jack and added, "And I have to ask you to stop fighting with this one, or else there will be dire consequences."

Far from backing down, the monks scowled, and Raimundo said, "That mean you're on his side?"

Taken by surprise by the accusation, Cat Noir could only say, "Uhhh."

Taking that as a yes, the monks immediately sent a wave of attacks in his direction, making the catboy duck for cover next to Jack.

The Goth boy gave him a friendly grin, and held out a hand to shake. "Hi, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. Always nice to meet another villain."

Cat Noir frowned, and said, "But I'm not a-"

 _"Wudai Mars Fire!"_ shouted Kimiko's voice

"Run!" yelped Jack as he bolted, and Cat Noir followed out of sheer instinct, and barely dodged a hail of fireballs.

Wincing as he realized just how close he'd come to getting fried, Cat Noir glanced up to see another crack appear on the ceiling, and knew he had to stop this soon.

And if these guys wouldn't listen to reason, he'd just have to play cat and mouse. Though, unfortunately, it looked like he was going to be the mouse.

Popping up out of his hiding place, Cat Noir taunted, "You crazies will have to do better than that if you want to cat-ch meow."

The other five teenagers paused at his words, and Jack had to ask, "What is it with cat-people and puns? I mean really?"

Not giving them a chance to recover, Cat Noir bolted for the hole the four monks had made when they'd come bursting in.

"Hey, he's gettin' away!" shouted Clay.

"After him!" shouted Raimundo, and he quickly heard the sounds of the monks chasing him.

As he ran, he heard the sound of propeller blades spinning, and looked over in surprise to see Jack flying along beside him with a pair of helicopter blades mounted on a backpack to keep him airborne. He was still holding his staff, and it might have been a trick of the light, but Cat Noir could swear he saw a monkey tail trailing behind the genius.

"So what's the evil plan?" he asked.

Cat Noir rolled his eyes, and said, "Evil has nothing to do with it. Did you not see the ceiling about to collapse on top of us? We need to get out of this basement before we all get crushed."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Ooh, ooh, I get it. We get out, and then make the ceiling collapse on top of them all. Now that's an evil plan."

Cat Noir glared back at him. "Are you crazy? There's a party going on up there!"

Jack frowned slightly, then shrugged the concerns off. "So?" he asked. "It's my house, I can collapse the ceiling if I want to."

Cat Noir stared at him, before shaking his head and jumping out the hole in the wall to the outer garden of the mansion. " _So,"_ he said pointedly, _"_ your _parents_ are up there! If you collapse the ceiling people will get hurt!"

Jack blinked as that thought occurred to him, and he looked much less enthusiastic about the idea. "Oh, yeah, right."

Before Cat Noir could retort, the earth beneath his feet shifted upwards (courtesy of Clay), and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Groaning, Cat Noir looked up to see Raimundo flying at him with his wind powers swirling around him.

 _"Wudai Star Wind!"_ he shouted as he brought the gusts downwards at the cat-themed hero.

Cat Noir winced at the sight, and brought his arms up to block the blow, only to hear a familiar whizzing sound, and a ladybug-print yo-yo wrapped its string around his raised wrist and yanked him out of the way just before Raimundo could land his hit.

He was dragged several feet back, and came to a stop at a pair of familiar spotted feet.

Smiling down at him, Ladybug held out a hand to help him up. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, silly Kitty?"

Cat Noir grinned as he accepted her hand and was pulled to his feet. But before he could answer her, Ladybug tensed, and he turned to see the four monks were already outside and looking like they were ready for round two.

But before anyone could make a move, a new voice rang out.

"Check it out, people!" came the enthusiastic voice, making everyone whirl around to see Alya standing there with her ever present phone, filming them all for the Ladyblog. "This fearsome foursome is facing off against our favorite heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir! This is so _cool!"_

Cat Noir glanced at his partner in confusion. "How'd she get here so fast?" he asked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and replied, "Same way I did. She heard the explosions and came running."

But the monks didn't pay any attention to their conversation, as their jaws had dropped at what Alya had said. " _HEROES?!"_ they yelled in unison.

Jack, who had been hovering overhead, looked at Cat Noir with a betrayed expression. " _You're_ one of the good guys?" he asked.

"That's what I've been trying to say," Cat Noir said in exasperation. "But none of you would give me a chance to let the cat out of the bag."

Jack threw his hands in the air and pouted. "Urgh, it's that thing with the mermaid all over again!" he yelled, his tail (because that was definitely a monkey tail) thrashing angrily behind him.

Seeing as their supposed 'enemies' looked too shell-shocked to attack anytime soon, Ladybug turned to her partner and asked, "What's going on here, Cat?"

"Well, my Lady," said Cat Noir. "I was in the area, and saw those four-" he pointed at the monks, "-break into flyboy up there's house. There's currently a party on the first floor, and the fighting looked like it would make the dance floor fall right out from under them, so I stepped in to try and put a stop to it. After that, well, things got out of hand, and I think I made the wrong impression," he finished sheepishly.

Ladybug pinched her brow and shook her head. "Only you, Kitty, only you," she said, but there was an undertone of amusement in her voice.

Meanwhile, after hearing that explanation, the Xiaolin Monks all looked extremely embarrassed at their blunder, and Jack was still hovering in the air and pouting.

Alya, disappointed by the lack of action, looked up from her phone and asked, "So what happens now?"

Ladybug dropped her hand and turned to eye Jack and the Monks. "So where's the akuma, Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir scratched his head, unsure of how to explain this. "Er, that's the craziest part," he said finally. "There isn't one."

Ladybug whipped around to stare at him in surprise. "WHAT?" she asked in shock.

Cat Noir shrugged helplessly "Seriously, none of them are akumatized."

"Not even the one with the tail?" she asked, glancing up at Jack, who was still glaring down at them and holding his staff.

Unnoticed by any of them, a black butterfly fluttered past and into an open window of the ballroom.

"No, not even him," Cat Noir replied. "Apparently they've got some sort of mystic Chinese mumbo jumbo, and-"

He was cut off as a loud crash sounded behind them, and they all turned to see a giant dressed in a crisp suit had erupted out of the center of Jack's house, standing so tall they couldn't even see his face from behind the clouds. Below him, all the partygoers were spilling out of the house screaming in terror.

"Scratch that, M'Lady," said Cat Noir as he gaped at the sight. " _There's_ the akuma."

Jack's jaw dropped as he recognized the giant. " _Dad?"_ he squeaked in surprise.

Above them, the giant said in a booming voice, "FEE, FI, FO, FUM! I AM CORPORATE GIANT! AND I WILL CRUSH THE HOODLUMS WHO ARE DESTROYING MY HOUSE!"

The giant then seemed to catch sight of the Lucky Duo and added, "AND I WILL TAKE YOUR MIRACULOUSES FOR MASTER HAWKMOTH!"

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir tensed at that, and the Xiaolin Monks slid into fighting positions as well.

"Well, M'Lady," said Cat Noir. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Let's just not let him fall on Paris, shall we," said Ladybug in reply.

"So, wha's goin' on?" Clay called over to them.

"My Dad's been turned evil by a local villain named Hawkmoth," Jack replied as he continued to stare upwards in amazement. "Adrien told me about it earlier."

Ladybug perked up at the sound of that name. "Adrien?" she asked.

But before anyone else could say anything, Corporate Giant lifted one of his massive feet and attempted to stomp down on the teenagers.

The teens all dodged, with Raimundo tackling Alya out of the way, and flying on the wind to get her to safety.

"So how do we beat this thing?" shouted Kimiko as she threw fire at the giant's feet.

"We need to find where the akuma is!" Ladybug yelled back from on top of a nearby car. "If we break what it's possessing, I can cleanse it, and turn everything back to normal!"

"So where is it?" asked Raimundo as he set Alya down a safe distance away, heedless of how she was still filming everything that was happening.

"I don't know yet!" Ladybug replied as she scanned the giant up and down to try and spot the object.

"Then we will have to take him up!" shouted Omi as he prepared one of his water attacks.

"That's 'take him down', Omi!" Raimundo shouted in exasperation.

"Even better!" Omi replied as he released his attack.

Only for it to turn to ice in mid air, courtesy of Jack's freeze ray.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Kimiko.

"Do you have any idea how cool this is?" Jack asked as he hovered between them and his giant father, looking delighted. "My _Dad_ is _evil!_ We can totally bond over world domination!"

What Jack failed to see, was that Corporate Giant had picked up a large piece of rubble from the remains of his mansion, and flicked it in Jack's direction.

"Watch out!" Ladybug shouted, pointing.

Jack looked over his shoulder, but was too surprised to dodge.

Seeing this, Cat Noir used his staff to pole-vault into the air and get between the evil genius and the flying rubble.

While in mid air, the cat boy held his hand up and yelled, _"Cataclysm!"_ The dark energy swirled around his hand as his attack activated, and he thrust his claws out to slash the rubble just as it reached them.

The rubble immediately crumbled, catching Jack and Cat Noir in a cloud of dust, and sending them tumbling to the ground.

Shaking the dust off like the cat he was, Cat Noir shot Jack a look and asked dryly, "Still wanna bond with him? Or would you like to help us push him off a beanstalk?"

Jack scowled, then hefted his staff over his shoulder. "Alright, fine," he said reluctantly. "I'll live up to my namesake. But don't expect me to like it."

As the monks kept Corporate Giant's attention, Ladybug swung over to land next to the two boys, and said to Jack, "You said he's your father, right? Is there anything he has that he values? Something the akuma could be hiding in?"

Jack frowned, and glanced up at the mammoth figure before them. "Well, he did always like that goose pin on his chest."

The Lucky Duo turned and looked up to see a golden pin shaped like a goose clipped to the right side of the giant's jacket.

The two shared a grin, and Ladybug tossed her yo-yo into the air with a yell of _"Lucky Charm!"_

With a flash of red and pink, an object fell from the sky into the lucky heroine's waiting hands.

Blinking in surprise, Ladybug held up a red and black-spotted baseball. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

Just then, Corporate Giant let out a frustrated yell, and smashed his fist into the ground too close to the monks for comfort. To make matters worse, both of their Miraculous chose that moment to beep, signaling the countdown until they changed back was starting.

"Better figure it out fast," said Cat Noir nervously as one of the pads on his ring vanished.

Ladybug squinted as her vision turned black and white, and she looked at the area around her.

As she looked, she saw her ball, Jack's heli-pack, and monkey staff flash red with black spots.

Grinning as she caught on to what she needed to do, she turned to Cat Noir, and said, "Go help those guys distract him."

Seeing she had a plan, Cat Noir nodded, and hurried off to help the monks.

Ladybug then turned to Jack and said, "I need you to carry me up as close as you can to that pin. Can you do that?"

Jack scowled grumpily, and replied. "Yeah, sure. Just don't expect me to make a habit of it."

Ladybug nodded her thanks, and used her yo-yo to tie herself to Jack, and the boy genius flew them upwards towards Corporate Giant's pin.

Fortunately for them, Corporate Giant was too busy trying to crush Cat Noir and the Xiaolin Dragons to notice them fly up.

Once Jack was close enough, Ladybug reached up and snatched his staff from his hand. "I need to borrow this," she yelled.

Jack yelped in surprise, but Ladybug paid no attention (also failing to notice his tail vanished the second the staff left his hand), and tossed her baseball into the air.

Using the staff as a baseball bat, Ladybug whacked the ball at the pin with enough force to break the clasp, and make the massive pin fall to the ground below.

"Follow it!" she yelled as her eyes followed its decent.

"Okay, okay, bossy," grumbled Jack, but he quickly followed her orders.

Corporate Giant had noticed their actions, and shot his hand out to stop them, but a well-placed elemental combo from all four monks knocked the hand off course.

The second they were close enough to the ground, Ladybug untied her yo-yo from Jack, and let herself drop the rest of the way.

With the staff still in hand, she ran to the pin and brought it down hard on the goose's head, breaking it off at the neck.

Instantly, a black butterfly flew out of the pin, and Ladybug opened her yo-yo to catch it. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," she said as she swung her weapon after it. "Time to de-evilize!"

Catching the bug within her yo-yo, she pulled it back to herself with a cry of "Gotcha!" Opening it back up, setting the now white butterfly within it free. "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

She then scooped her baseball off the ground and tossed it into the air, shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Like always, a flash of red light spread out from the ball, repairing all the damage done in the attack, returning Mr. Spicer back to his normal size, and even fixing the damage done by the Xiaolin Monks from before the attack.

With the mission done, Ladybug turned to give their traditional fist-bump to Cat Noir, only to see him staring past her in bemusement.

"What?" she asked.

Wordlessly, Cat Noir pointed behind her, and the girl followed his gaze.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a fuzzy, black monkey tail coming out of the back of her suit, and twitching in the air.

With a startled squeak, she dropped the staff she'd still been holding in her hands, and the tail promptly vanished, making the heroine spin in circles several times to make sure it was gone.

While she was freaking out, Jack had wandered over and reclaimed his staff. "The Monkey Staff," he said, holding it up for the Lucky Duo to see. "The longer you hold it, the more monkey-like you become."

Ladybug turned green at the idea of turning into a monkey, and Cat Noir had to laugh at the look on her face.

Seeing her glare at him for laughing, he held up his fist for her to bump as a peace offering. Rolling her eyes, she met his fist with her own. "Pound it!" they said in unison.

The Xiaolin Monks dusted themselves off and came over to join them.

"So, someone wanna tell us wha' just happened?" asked Clay as he lifted up his hat to scratch his head.

"Ladybug!" came another voice, and they all turned to see Alya running towards them, no doubt hoping for another interview.

As if on cue, both of the Lucky duo's Miraculouses beeped, signaling they were both nearly out of time.

"I'm sure Alya would be happy to explain," said Ladybug quickly, gesturing at the bespectacled girl. She then swung off on her yo-yo with a call of, "See you later!"

"I must bow out too," said Cat Noir with a wave as he turned to run off in the opposite direction. "Cat-ch you on the flip side."

After finding a secluded area to switch back to Adrien, he headed back to the place he'd just left to see Alya regaling the monks with stories about how awesome Paris' miraculous heroes were.

But the person he was looking for was sitting off to the side, looking glum.

Walking over to him, Adrien gave him a knowing grin and asked, "You sure you're the bad guy? Because stopping that akuma with Ladybug and Cat Noir seemed pretty heroic to me."

Jack glanced up at him, then snorted and crossed his arms. "No way. That was a one-time thing. Don't get used to it. I'm still evil through and through."

Adrien shrugged, unconvinced, and sat down next to Jack. "Either way, what you did was cool. How many people can say they helped take down a giant?"

Jack perked up under the praise, and said, "That was pretty cool, wasn't it." He then gave a mock glare, and added, "But don't think that will make me go hero."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Adrien with a smirk. "You know, my friend Nino invited me to play video games with him today, and now that that party is canceled it looks like I'm free to go. Wanna come with?"

Jack looked thoughtful, the shrugged before standing and grinning. "You just challenged an evil genius to video games," he said smugly. "You realize, of course, this means you are going to loose. A _lot_."

Adrien hopped back to his feet and returned his new friend's grin. "Bring it on."

As they walked off, Jack said, "So, any chance you wanna become my evil henchman?"

Adrien laughed. "Not a chance."

* * *

 **A/N This was an idea that hit me when I woke up yesterday morning, and wouldn't go away all day. So I ended up writing all day, fun. I just thought Adrien and Jack have the whole absent-rich-parents thing in common, and it was interesting how Jack turned to villainy because of that, while Adrien became a superhero instead. I have not watched Xiaolin Chronicles yet (which I really need to do), so nothing from there is in here.**

 **Anywho, I might do more with this later on. I have vague ideas of Ladybug and Cat Noir getting caught in a Xiaolin Showdown, and all that craziness, or Cat Noir meeting Katnappé and a battle of cat puns ensues (much to Ladybug's dismay), or Jack kidnapping Chloé to take over Paris, but ends up giving her back, because she's too annoying. If anyone has ideas to expand upon that, or others let me know, and I'll get to writing.**

 **Either way, this was tons of fun, and I enjoyed writing it. Please Read, Review, and Leave Suggestions if you have any.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, or Xiaolin Showdown. I'm just a crossover obsessed fangirl with crazy ideas._


	2. Nino meets Jack

**Drabble 1**

 **Nino meets Jack**

When his doorbell rang, Nino didn't think much of it and put down his video game controller in order to go answer it. His parents were out of the house currently, leaving the boy home alone with his video games and music.

Upon opening the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see Adrien standing there, and even more surprised to see a strange goth boy standing behind his best friend.

"Uh, what happened to your party, dude?" Nino asked in confusion.

Adrien shrugged. "An akuma turned his father into a giant, and the party pretty much ended after that," he said jerking his thumb at the goth boy. "It's already been taken care of, and I'm betting Alya will have it up on her blog soon." He then shifted sheepishly, and asked, "So is that invitation to play video games still open, and can my new friend here join in?"

Nino immediately broke into a friendly grin, and stepped aside to allow them entrance. "Sure thing, the more the merrier," he said.

When the goth stepped inside, Nino held out a hand to shake. "Any friend of Adrien's is a friend of mine (well, except Chloé). Name's Nino, nice to meet you."

The goth grinned, and shook Nino's hand. "Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. Nice to meet you too."

"Um, _evil?_ " asked Nino, shooting a glance past Jack at Adrien. "Did he say evil?"

The blond model shook his head and looked amused. ' _Don't ask,'_ he mouthed silently.

"Okaaaay," said Nino slowly, still unsure of what to make of such a declaration or his friend's response to it. Still he couldn't help but ask, "So, like, akuma-evil?"

Jack looked put out by the question and said, " _No,_ I'm evil-evil, no weird little butterflies involved. Seriously, why do people keep asking that?"

"It's become the norm here in Paris," Adrien explained. "It's weird for there to be evil that's _not_ somehow connected to Hawkmoth." He then leaned over and whispered to Nino, "Besides, I'm not convinced he's actually evil. I saw him help Ladybug and Cat Noir take down today's akuma."

Nino snickered, and said, "Sweet."

Jack fidgeted awkwardly as he watched that exchange, before saying, "Sooo, video games?"

"This way," said Nino, leading them further into his house. "Hope you like Ultimate Mecha Strike III."

Jack smirked. "Duh, who doesn't?"

Two hours of video games later, it became obvious that neither Adrien or Nino had any hope of defeating Jack, as he did an obnoxious victory dance in front of them for his latest win.

That was when Nino glanced at Jack's controller, and noticed that the boy genius had made a few modifications to the machine. In other words…

"You _cheated!"_ he shouted, holding up the tampered controller for Adrien to see.

Far from being put out at being caught, Jack just shrugged his shoulders and pointed at himself. "Uh, _evil,_ duh."

Nino scowled angrily, but Adrien looked as if he had been expecting something like this. So instead he shrugged and said, "Don't get too mad, Nino. It's obvious that cheating is the only way he could ever possibly win against either of us."

Catching on, Nino shared his best friend's smirk, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right, dude. No way he can beat us fair and square. He doesn't have the skill."

"Or the brains," added Adrien, to put the final nail in the coffin.

During the exchanged, Jack's expression had shifted from smug, to indignant, and finally to outrage. "I'll show you who's got skills and brains," he seethed as he removed his modifications from the controller and sat back down. "Rematch! Right now! If you've got the guts"

Adrien and Nino grinned.

Another hour of gaming later Jack cheered as he finally achieved victory without cheating.

"In your face!" he shouted, gesturing wildly at his opponents.

Adrien laughed, and patted Jack on the back. "Nice job, Jack. You win."

Nino snorted. "Yeah, it only took you, like, thirty times."

Jack pouted. "Hey, do you realize how hard it is for me _not_ to cheat? It's pretty much hardwired into my brain at this point, I can't just _stop_ doing it."

Nino outright laughed at that, and held out a fist for Jack to bump. "You know what, Spicer, you're alright. You're a cheat, and you're way too set on being evil to be normal, but you're alright."

Jack bumped his fist with Nino's. "Thanks… I think?" he said with an unsure grin on his face.

Just then, both Nino and Adrien's phones buzzed.

"Looks like Alya finally put her new videos on the Ladyblog," said Adrien as he pulled out his phone to look at it.

Jack leaned over to catch a glimpse over the model's shoulder. "That girl who was recording everything earlier?"

"Yup, that's my girlfriend," said Nino proudly. "She's always getting the most exclusive stuff on Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Regardless of the danger it puts her in," added Adrien dryly, knowing far to often Alya found herself getting caught in a villain's grasp because she'd been trying to get a scoop.

Then seeing Jack was still squinting over his shoulder, the model put down his phone and quit their game in order to use the console to pull the blog up on the TV screen.

Jack scanned the pink and red webpage as he took in the sight of Alya's new updates. Seeing one of the links he grimaced. "Urgh, I can't believe she interviewed the Xiaolin Losers."

"Who?" asked Nino.

"My arch nemeses," said Jack as an explanation.

Seeing his friend still looking confused, Adrien elaborated, "Four kids our age with some sort of magic Kung Fu."

"Oh," said Nino with a frown. Then he shrugged. "Then again, we've seen weirder."

"Like what?" asked Jack curiously.

Nino and Adrien exchanged glances, before turning back to the boy genius.

"Mr. Pigeon," said Nino.

"Kung Food," added Adrien.

Nino nodded and said, "The Gamer."

"Copycat," grumbled Adrien in annoyance.

"RogerCop."

"Animan."

"Horrificator."

"I have no idea what any of that means," said Jack, now looking thoroughly confused.

"They're all former akumas," said Adrien with a shrug. "Before Ladybug cleansed them."

"Check it," said Nino as he grabbed the controller and opened a section of the blog that had photos and information on all the akumas that had appeared in Paris far.

Jack sped read the profiles on the screen until he came across a semi-familiar picture. "Wait a minute," he said pointing at a picture of the Bubbler. "Is that _you?"_

Nino moaned and buried his face in his hands at the mention of his time a as a super villain, and Adrien patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Jack as he looked closer at Bubbler's profile. "You went evil?"

"Yes," Nino groaned in resignation. "For _one_ afternoon, and I don't even remember most of it."

Jack nodded absentmindedly as he read the details. "Power over bubbles, well, it's not the lamest I've seen," he muttered as he appraised what he read. "Made all of the adults fly away in order to have a party, very nice. Sent the heroes flying for awhile too, also impressive, would have been more so if they hadn't come back in five minutes."

Jack nodded in approval, before turning back to Nino, "It doesn't say how they beat you?"

Nino looked bewildered at Jack's apparent approval for his actions, and stammered out, "L-like I said, I-I don't remember. One second I was in the park feeling mad Adrien's dad wouldn't let me throw him a birthday party, the next I was waking up near the top of the Eiffel Tower, with Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bumping in front of me. Cat had to scram after that, but Ladybug helped me get down, and explained what happened."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, then gave Nino a thumbs up. "Well I have to say, very impressive evil."

Nino stared at him in surprise, before glancing at Adrien, who motioned for him to just roll with it. "Uhhhh, thanks," he said slowly.

"Too bad you couldn't keep those powers, we could have teamed up," the genius continued turning back to the screen. Then his eyes lit up. "Hey, are you on here, Adrien?"

Adrien chuckled sheepishly, and Nino threw an arm around his shoulder. "Nah, man, our friend Adrien here is, like, one of the few people I know who's not gone super villain."

"What? Never?" asked Jack in surprise.

"No," said Adrien, still looking sheepish. "A lot of people from our school have been akumatized, but not me."

"Aw," said Jack in disappointment. "Too bad. I bet you'd make a cool super villain."

Now it was Adrien who looked bewildered at how to respond. "Uh, thanks, I think."

Jack smirked. "Hey, if you ever do, look me up. We can conquer the world together."

Adrien grimaced. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"This is, like, the weirdest conversation I've ever had, dudes," muttered Nino as he scratched his head.

But Jack didn't seem too disappointed at Adrien's refusal or Nino's comment, and instead asked to see some of the videos on the blog.

And so Adrien and Nino spent the rest of the afternoon in stitches as they listened to Jack's hilarious commentary as he brutally critiqued every villain to grace Paris with their presence.

* * *

 **A/N So yeah. The rest is a drabble series. I couldn't come up with enough ideas to make a whole story out of this. So drabbles will let me have fun, without having to worry about important things, like, you know, a** _ **plot**_ **. This is just situations I can think up to put these characters in, and we'll see where it goes from here.**

 **If you have any ideas, please review and let me know. You never know what will inspire me.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	3. Meanwhile with Marinette

**Drabble 2**

 **Meanwhile with Marinette**

Up in her bedroom, Marinette was pouting.

She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it.

For the past week, all Chloé would talk about in class was the party that both she and Adrien would be attending today.

From the way she'd been going on about it, one would think they were going together as a date, Adrien had quietly corrected that they were going to the same party, but not together (much to Marinette's infinite relief).

Still, that didn't change the fact that Chloé was at a nice party with Adrien, and Marinette was not invited.

Next to her, Alya looked like she didn't know whether to laugh at Marinette's antics or throw her hands up in frustration.

"It's not _that_ bad," said Alya, trying to get Marinette out of her funk. "Nino told me that Adrien was actually planning to try and avoid Chloé at the Spicer's party. If he's lucky he won't even see her there."

Marinette perked up a little bit, at that, but still wasn't completely satisfied.

Seeing this, Alya grinned and said, "Come on, why don't we go for a walk. It'll clear your head, and help you feel better."

Marinette sighed, but conceded. "Oh, okay," she said reluctantly.

"That a girl," said Alya cheerfully as she tugged her best friend along until they were out of the bakery and on their way down the street.

By the time the two girls had reached the park, Marinette had to admit she was feeling more optimistic. Mostly because Alya spent the whole walk assuring her that if Adrien wanted to avoid Chloé, he would. According to Nino, her crush could disappear for hours at a time, and could not be found no matter how hard you looked. If he was really set on avoiding their school's mean girl, he would.

"Is there a movie being shot somewhere?" Alya asked suddenly, bringing Marinette's attention back to the present.

"Huh?" asked the French-Chinese girl in confusion.

Alya shrugged and pointed across the park, and Marinette followed her gaze.

Storming across the park looking angry were four teenagers in red martial arts robes. But even without the strange outfits the four would have still stood out. Partially because it was such a diverse group, and partially because all four had such angry expressions on their faces.

Watching the strange procession across the yard, the two girls exchanged glances as they wondered what that was about.

"So what do you think?" asked Alya.

"Well, they're not attacking anyone, so they're probably not akuma, yet anyway," said Marinette thoughtfully. "I don't see any cameras, so your movie idea doesn't seem likely." She then shrugged at her best friend in confusion. "Maybe there's a martial arts competition going on."

"I don't know," said Alya. "I hadn't heard of any lately, and they look pretty angry for anything involving a friendly competition."

"Well, maybe it's not so friendly," guessed Marinette. "Maybe they're rival teams, and those guys lost."

The girls began arguing back and forth, coming up with theories to explain the appearance of the four teenagers, each story being wilder and more farfetched than the last. They came up with everything from the four being a comedy group, to aliens secretly invading the Earth with only martial arts movies to use as reference to disguise themselves.

As Marinette was laughing at the latest theory Alya had come up with, when suddenly-

' **BOOM!** '

Both girls' heads snapped around at the sound of the explosion to see smoke rising from the distance.

"Maybe they were akuma after all," Marinette said faintly as she watched the dark clouds rise into the air.

"Then I better find out what's going on," said Alya pulling out her phone, and running in the direction of the smoke before Marinette could stop her (not that she actually could without locking her in another zoo cage). "You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"No, I'll, uh, call the police!" Marinette shouted after her. "Be careful, Alya!"

"You too!" Alya replied as she ran out of the park and out of sight.

With a determined expression, Marinette quickly left the park herself, and hid in an alleyway.

Opening her purse, she allowed Tikki to fly out. "Is it really possible for there to be four akuma at once?" she asked, wondering if that theory had been more accurate than she'd thought.

Tikki frowned thoughtfully. "It's not common, but maybe it's possible. But we still don't know those four are the akuma."

"You're right," agreed Marinette. With a nod to her kwami, she began her transformation. _"Tikki! Spots On!"_

* * *

 **A/N Pretty simple one here. I just wondered what Marinette must have been feeling while Adrien was at a party. Especially since Chloé was at the same party, and Marinette wasn't invited. I also figured I'd show how she and Alya found out about what was happening and got to the scene.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	4. Alya Interviews the Xiaolin Monks

**Drabble 3**

 **Alya Interviews the Xiaolin Monks**

"Aw," moaned Alya as she watched both Ladybug and Cat Noir rush off after their fight with Corporate Giant. "I hate it when they do that."

"Pardon us, Miss," said a voice with a southern accent, and Alya turned to see the four martial artists from the park coming towards her. However, the red-haired goth boy who had also helped stayed where he was, and didn't look inclined to join them.

Alya perked up as she remembered these were the same four martial artists who up to a few seconds ago had been doing some crazy moves with the insane addition of elemental powers that had been enough enough to help take on a giant. They may not be Ladybug, but they were still a big scoop.

Pointing her phone at them, she gave them a big grin and said, "Hi, I'm Alya. I run the Ladyblog. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

The four monks looked bemused at the question, but nodded in agreement. "Sure thing," said the Latino boy at the front of the group (and ignoring the shortest member of their group's question of, "Who is this Lady Blug, and why does she run from this girl?"). "So long as you can answer a few for us too."

"Yes," said the small Chinese boy. "Like, what the heep just happened.?"

"You mean, 'what the _heck_ just happened', Omi," the only girl in the group corrected.

"What is a heck?" asked Omi, looking confused.

The other three monks exchanged glances, and the Latino boy said, "I'm not touching that one with a ten-foot pole."

"Are you guys like a comedy group, or something?" asked Alya in amusement, wondering if that theory was closer to the truth than she and Marinette had thought when the two had seen these four at the park.

"No," said the girl, who rolled her eyes in exasperation. "But with these clowns, it's sometimes hard to tell the difference."

Alya chuckled, and decided to get things back on track. "Let's start from the beginning. What are your names?"

Omi immediately got a proud grin on his face. "I am the great and powerful Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water. These are my less impressive teammates," he added gesturing to the other three.

The Latino boy rolled his eyes at that introduction, and gave Alya a friendly wave. "My name's Raimundo, Dragon of Wind."

The girl also grinned, and said, "Hi, I'm Kimiko, Dragon of Fire. Nice phone, by the way. The latest model, right?"

Alya grinned and nodded. "Only the best."

She then turned to the final boy, who tipped his cowboy hat to her. "Mah name's Clay, Miss Alya. Xiaolin Dragon of Earth," he said in his southern drawl.

Alya nodded, and focused her camera back on all of them. "And what exactly is a Xiaolin Dragon?"

Omi took over again, puffing out his chest and trying to look important and rattled off a very pompous and long-winded explanation about just what a Xiaolin Dragon was, and taking every possible opportunity to state that his element was the best of the four.

Alya stared at him blankly, before turning to the others for a better explanation.

Raimundo shrugged and said, "Basically we study martial arts at a temple in China to harness the elements and fight evil."

"You say it too simply," grumbled Omi sullenly.

"Now how abou' we get a few answers ourselves," said Clay politely. "Like why Jack's Daddy suddenly turned into an evil giant? An' who them two with the masks were?"

Kimiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you called them heroes, but who _are_ they?"

Alya stared at them blankly as their ignorance to her favorite heroes sank in.

"How could you not have heard of Ladybug or Cat Noir?" she all but shrieked, dimly aware that the goth boy was wandering off with someone else, but she was too focused on the Monks to pay too much attention to them. "They're the best! Everyone in Paris knows who they are!"

"We spend most of our time in China," said Kimiko with a shrug. "And when we do travel to different places we don't always have time to learn everything about the local celebrities."

Alya had to cut them some slack if that was the case, but she couldn't help but ask, "Is that why you were attacking Cat Noir when I first saw you?"

The four monks looked sheepish as at the mention of that.

"Sorta," said Raimundo scratching the back of his head. "In our defense, he was acting like he was on Jack's side, and, well, Jack's evil."

"Also, he has very much in common with another of our enemies, Katnappé," added Omi.

"And 'cause of all that Ah'm afraid he an' us got off on the wrong foot," said Clay apologetically.

"Yeah, but Cat Noir said you guys were breaking into that guy's house, and wrecking it," said Alya raising an eyebrow at the four of them. "Is that true?"

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay looked even more nervous at that, but Omi waved his hand as if the matter was no big deal. "It is not such a big bargain," he said, once again messing up his slang. "We break into Jack Spicer's house all the t-mmff!"

The short boy was cut off as Clay and Raimundo both slapped their hands over his mouth, and Kimiko turned to look anywhere but at Alya while whistling to herself.

"H-hey, where is Jack anyway," she said, trying to draw attention away from the fact she and her friends had practically admitted to several previous occasions of breaking and entering (emphasis on the breaking).

The other monks looked around in confusion, noticing for the first time that Jack was no longer sitting and pouting over his father no longer being evil.

Alya shrugged. "I saw him leave with some guy while we were talking about Ladybug," she said. "Speaking of which, you still don't know who they are."

The Xiaolin Dragons looked incredibly relieved at the change in topic, and Clay said, "Yeah, that's right. An' we'd be much obliged if you could fill us in, Miss Alya."

Alya grinned as she explained, "Ladybug and Cat Noir are our local superheroes. They seem to have special powers based on luck, good for Ladybug and bad for Cat Noir. Either way, they're the only ones who can beat the super villains that show up around here."

"Super villains like that giant?" asked Raimundo, glancing at the repaired Spicer mansion where Jack's giant father had previously stood.

"Yup," said Alya cheerfully. "It's not really the people's fault when they get like that, though. There's some other villain behind the curtain pulling the strings. He sends out these black butterflies that possess people, give them superpowers, and make them go crazy until our Lucky Duo can stop them."

Kimiko frowned. "That's what Jack said during the fight. Only he said the person pulling the strings was called Hawkmoth. I forget who he said he'd heard it from, though."

"Well, he is evil. Maybe he heard about it from one of the other bad guys," suggested Raimundo with a shrug, also not remembering who'd said it.

"But why make people fly off the handle like that?" asked Clay, looking confused.

"They, or rather Hawkmoth, wants some things called the Miraculous, two of which Ladybug and Cat Noir protect," explained Alya. "It's also the source of those two's powers. For Ladybug, it's her earrings, and for Cat Noir it's his ring."

The Monks exchanged thoughtful glances at that information. "I wonder if these Miraculeuses are some sort of Shen Gong Wu?" said Omi as he scratched his chin. "We will have to ask Dojo and Master Fung when we return to the temple."

"Shen Gong Wu?" asked Alya curiously.

"Ancient Chinese artifacts made fifteen-hundred years ago with various powers, and scattered around the world," said Kimiko quickly in order to avoid another overblown Omi explanation (making the boy pout at her stealing his spotlight).

"Probably not then," said Alya. "I found evidence at the museum that says Ladybug, or at least some version of her, existed five-thousand years ago in Egypt."

"Still, couldn' hurt to ask 'em," said Clay. "If those trinkets have been around that long, maybe they came across them at some point."

Alya's eyes lit up at that suggestion. "Oh, if they have, you have to send me that information!" she said eagerly. "Here, I'll give you my email address."

After exchanging emails with Kimiko and promising to stay in touch, the Monks and the journalist went their separate ways.

At least until Raimundo stopped short just before the four of them boarded the Silver Manta Ray to the temple.

"Guys, I just realized something," he said. "We never _did_ get back at Spicer for his prank!"

The other Monks exchanged glances as that realization dawned on them too.

"Well, this whole trip was pointless," grumbled Kimiko.

"Not true," said Omi brightly. "We were able to meet new heroes, and save the city from a fierce giant."

"Yeah, but them heroes probably ain't too fond of us for goin' after one of 'em thinkin' he was Jack's buddy," Clay pointed out.

"And there probably wouldn't have been a giant if we hadn't trashed Jack's lab in the first place," added Kimiko. "Remember, he was mad _we_ were wrecking his house."

"Oh," said Omi in disappointment. "It seems we have put down the sphere this time."

"You mean 'dropped the ball'," said Raimundo. He then shrugged and climbed into their travel Shen Gong Wu, and said, "Ah, we'll get back at Jack in the next Showdown. 'Til then, let's get back to the temple before Master Fung notices we're gone."

With that the Silver Manta Ray lifted off the ground and carried the monks back to their temple in China.

* * *

 **A/N I figured I should write that interview with Alya. I just had fun having these characters bounce off each other. Let me know if I got anything wrong. One thing I liked about the Xiaolin Monks in the show is that even though they're the good guys, they're not always** _ **good**_ **. They do stupid and petty things, and sometimes can act like jerks, and make mistakes. It can make them relatable depending on the episode. This is one of those mistakes, and they realize that.**

 **Next time, Cat Noir meets** **Katnappé** **. Let the puns ensue.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	5. Cat Noir Meets Katnappé

**Drabble 4**

 **Cat Noir Meets Katnappé**

All was well in the Louvre in Paris.

The tourists were flocking to it to sight see, school trips led their students through its halls to talk about the history, and the Mona Lisa continued to smile from her painting.

All was well, until a fifteen-hundred-year-old ancient Chinese artifact in one of the displays suddenly lit up with a golden glow, and alerted villain and hero alike to its presence.

The artifact in question wasn't anything spectacular. A carving in the shape of a tiger with ruby eyes that the employees of the Louvre jokingly called the 'Crouching Tiger'.

Even as a Shen Gong Wu it wasn't that impressive. All it did was prevent cats from choking up hairballs, not exactly something most villains considered worth the effort to steal from one of the highest security museums on the planet.

Well, all except two villains, that is.

Later in the dark Parisian night, a lean cat-like figure used her clawed gloves to cut through the glass on a skylight window.

Dropping down into the museum, the figure snuck silently through the building until she was standing in front of the recently activated Wu.

"Got'cha," she said, reaching out for its glass case.

Only to see someone else reaching out for the glass case from the other side. Even in the dim light, there was no mistaking who it was.

"Paw's off, Spicer!" snapped Katnappé. "It's mine!"

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of her, before he rolled his eyes and said, "Oh great, it's you, Ashley."

"It's Katnappé," she hissed as she stormed around the display case to get right in Jack's face. "And I saw this one first, so it's mine!"

"As if," said Jack impudently. "I've decided to make Paris _my_ new base of operations. Ergo, every Wu here automatically belongs to me."

Katnappé scoffed, but was interrupted before she could give a scathing reply.

"Well, well, what do we have here," said a voice above their heads, and they both looked up to see Ladybug and Cat Noir standing above them at the skylight Katnappé had broken through. "I had a feline something interesting would happen tonight," continued Cat Noir as he grinned down at them.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner's pun, but before she could say anything, and outraged voice rang out below them.

"Hey!" shrieked Katnappé at the sight of the cat-themed hero. "What do you think you're doing stealing my act?!"

Cat Noir blinked in surprise, and took in the sight of her outfit and grimaced. "Oh great, another copycat. You think the pawlice will blame me for this one too, my Lady?"

"No," said Ladybug. "Even they can see that she's a she, and definitely not you."

Katnappé looked even more annoyed, and shouted, "Don't ignore me when I'm yelling at you!" she shouted, throwing something white and fluff at the two heroes.

Cat Noir yelped as an angry white kitten suddenly latched itself to his face, and began scratching at him furiously. As he tried to pry the kitten off he lost his balance, and started to fall through the window. Ladybug quickly reached out to stop her partner, but only managed to get herself dragged down with him.

The two tumbled into the museum, but fortunately Ladybug managed to use her yo-yo to catch the both of them in mid air before they could go splat on the ground, and in the process trip one of the museum's alarms.

Jack and Katnappé both tensed as the alarms began blaring, and bolted for the exit completely forgetting about the Shen Gong Wu. Only for the heavy bars to slam down before they could reach it, stopping them in their tracks. Up above, steel panels slammed down over the skylights as well, effectively trapping the heroes and villains.

"Oh purrfect," grumbled Katnappé.

Ladybug gently lowered herself and Cat Noir to the ground, and the now thoroughly traumatized white kitten finally released the latter's face and scurried off to hide under a bench.

Rubbing his now scratched cheeks, Cat Noir muttered to his partner, "The good news is, the bad guys are caught in this mousetrap."

"The bad news is we're caught with them," Ladybug agreed with a sigh as she reeled her yo-yo back in.

Katnappé heard them, and actually hissed in rage. She stormed over so that she was nose to nose with Cat Noir and snarled, "Stop stealing my act! I'm Katnappé! Cat puns are _my_ thing!"

Cat Noir blinked in surprise at the outraged catgirl, before a cocky smirk overtook his features. "Well I simply must _purr_ sume to disagree, and say that it's _mew_ who is the _copycat_. You are the _cat_ _burglar_ here after all, there _fur_ you must be stealing from _me_ ow," he said, putting emphasis on every pun he said.

Beside him, Ladybug groaned from the sheer number of cat puns her partner had stuffed into that statement.

Jack also looked annoyed. "I ask again, what is with cat-people and puns?" he asked rhetorically as he pulled his goggles over his eyes and began hacking the museum security system for an escape route.

For a second it looked like Katnappé would claw the hero for his cheek, but then a smirk overtook her features. "Oh, so it's a pun-off you want, _purr_ etty boy? How _purr_ fectly _pet_ hetic of _mew_. I'm afraid you'll find that when it comes to cat puns _**I**_ am the real _cat's meow."_

Cat Noir's eyes lit up excitedly, and then he matched her smirk. "Bring it on, _cat burglar_. But _mew_ are going to find that _**I**_ am far more _claw_ esom _e_ at this then you could ev _fur_ hope to be. I hope your _feline's_ won't get hurt when _mew_ lose."

Behind him, he heard his Lady let out a loud groan of despair. "Great, now there's two of them."

"Better hope I can bust out of this place, then," he heard Jack reply. "Otherwise we're in for a long night."

"Or at least until the police get here to arrest you thieves," Ladybug pointed out, only for Jack to scoff and mutter that there was no way the police would catch him.

But the two black cats ignored their peanut gallery's comments.

"It's Katnappé!" snapped Katnappé, sick of no one calling her by her chosen name. "Get it right, _Kitty Litter_."

"Ah, but only my Lady may call me Kitty," said Cat Noir with a mock swoon. " _Fur_ she is far more beautif _ur_ and _cat_ passionate than _mew_ could ever be."

"Don't drag me into this!" called Ladybug with a roll of her eyes.

Katnappé snickered. "It seems your Lady is _fur_ from a _mew_ sed. Maybe you need better _cat_ terial, lover boy."

Cat Noir just smirked. "She'll fall _fur_ me someday. It's my magnetic _purr_ sonality. Not that _mew_ have one. I must say your _cat_ titude needs work."

"My _cat_ titude is just _purr_ fect, thank you," said Katnappé with a toss of her head. "But I must say yours is _claw_ fully goodie-two-shoes for a _cat_ _burglar_."

"Oh, someone please make them stop," Jack groaned in the background.

"Ah, but a goodie-two-shoes _cat_ titude is _paw_ sitively _purr_ fect for a hero like _me_ ow," said Cat Noir smugly.

That made Katnappé pause, and stare at him in shock. "Hero?" she asked in surprise, before wheeling around to look questioningly at Jack. "He's a hero?"

At that moment several things happened at once. Jack managed to hack the security system just in time the lights to burst on, the bars to rise, and for the police to arrive and flood the room.

Seeing that they were seconds from being arrested, Jack made the security system open the skylight once again, activated his heli-pack, and flew out the window into the night before anyone could stop him.

Katnappé tried to follow, but Cat Noir stepped down hard on the tail of her costume, stopping her in her tracks.

She wheeled around and tried to claw him, but Cat Noir easily dodged, and used her momentum to pin her to the ground.

"It seems I won our little duel," said Cat Noir smugly. "That last statement of yours did not have a single _fur_ tastic pun."

Katnappé just growled and struggled to get free. "I'll get you for this," she hissed as the police took her from him and dragged her way.

"It will be a bit hard to do from your _kennel_ ," Cat Noir replied with a Cheshire cat grin as he watched her go. "But I _mew_ look _fur_ ward to a rematch sometime in the distant _fur_ ture. Enjoy your time at the _pound._ "

Lieutenant Roger glanced at Ladybug, who was shaking her head with a long-suffered look on her face. "He always like this?" he asked, jerking his thumb towards Cat Noir.

"Yeah," said Ladybug with a sigh. "It always irritates _me_ ow."

There was a beat of silence as it sank in what the heroine had just said, and a look of utter horror spread across her face.

"Now you've got _me_ doing it!" she shrieked, sending a glare at the cause of her slip.

But the glare had no effect, and the police watched in amusement as the catboy collapsed to the museum floor laughing his head off at his fuming partner.

* * *

 **A/N Oh the cat puns. Soooo many cat puns. I didn't do all the ones I could think of because A) they wouldn't fit, and B) I plan to have those two have a rematch sometime in the future, and C) I didn't think of them until** _ **after**_ **I finished this chapter. But still,** _ **so**_ **many cat puns :)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	6. Marinette and Alya Meet a New Friend

**Drabble 5**

 **Marinette and Alya Meet Adrien's New Friend**

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Jack grumpily as he tagged along behind Adrien and Nino. It had been a few days since their video game marathon, and the three boys had continued to hang out in their free time since then.

"Because, dude, if you're gonna keep hanging out with us, you gotta meet my girlfriend sometime," said Nino with a roll of his eyes. "And Marinette is totally Adr-er," he cast a quick glance at Adrien (which the model didn't notice) before quickly correcting, "- _Alya's_ best friend, and, uh, our friend too. They're part of the package, so you might as well meet them."

"It'll be great, Jack," said Adrien optimistically. "Both of them are really nice, and once you meet them we can all hang out together."

"And if they don't like me?" Jack asked sullenly.

Adrien and Nino exchanged glances, then shrugged. "Then we just keep hanging out separately," said Nino. "No big deal."

Jack gave no response, but his two friends could clearly see the grin on his face at the knowledge he wouldn't be dumped for the girls.

They'd decided to meet the girls at the park, and upon arriving they spotted them right away.

Alya was sitting on a bench near the trees looking amused, while Marinette paced back and forth in front of her, looking worried and talking a mile a minute.

"-I mean," she was ranting to Alya, "what if his new friend doesn't like me! Then what if _he'll_ agree and think I'm lame, and hate me, and never speak to me again, and-"

"And they could be coming for us right this minute," said Alya with a chuckle, cutting off Marinette's freak out to point in their direction.

Marinette wheeled around and yelped in surprise at the sight of them. Then she stumbled backwards and tripping over the bench Alya was sitting on, and landed in a heap on the other side of it.

Nino snickered slightly, knowing the reason for the pigtailed girl's clumsiness, but Jack just looked confused, and Adrien's face pinched in concern.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" he asked as he stepped around the bench to help her to her feet.

Marinette let out an embarrassed giggle and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Alya and Nino exchanged amused glances, and Jack glanced back and forth between the model and the designer with a lost expression.

"What just happened?" he whispered to Nino.

Nino grinned and whispered back, "Just watch, dude. If you can't figure it out by the end of the day, then you're as dense as Adrien."

Alya, who had been coming over to introduce herself, smirked as she heard that. "Oh, like you were able to figure it out before I told you," she teased.

Nino pouted at his girlfriend. "Well, I should have," he grumbled. "Looking back on it it's _so_ obvious."

Alya hummed in agreement, before turning her attention to Jack, and her eyes widened in recognition. "Wait, I know you," she said loudly, drawing Adrien and Marinette's attention.

Marinette's eyes widened too, and she said, "Hey, aren't you the boy from the fight with Corporate Giant-" she broke off and fumbled nervously as she added, "I-I, uh, saw you on Alya's Ladybog video. Yeah, that's right."

Jack shifted uncomfortably at her nervousness thinking it was because of him, and said, "Yeah, that was me."

"That was really cool what you did," said Alya cheerfully, chalking up her friend's nervousness to more Adrien-jitters. "Helping Ladybug like that. They couldn't have beaten them without you." She then held out a friendly hand for Jack to shake. "Nice to officially meet you. I'm Alya."

Jack shook her hand, and glanced at Marinette, who seemed to have somewhat recovered from her bout of nervousness, and had come closer to give him a friendly smile. "I'm Marinette," she said with a wave. "It's always nice to meet a friend of Adrien's."

" _Just_ Adrien's," said Alya teasingly, making Marinette look embarrassed and elbow her friend in the side.

"Jack Spicer," said Jack by way of introduction to the girls. "Evil boy genius. Nice to meet you, ladies."

"Evil?" both girls questioned in unison.

" _Yes!"_ said Jack in exasperation, already sick of getting that response (and failing to see Adrien and Nino shaking their heads in amusement behind his back). He then held up a hand before they could ask, and said pointedly, "And _not_ freaky butterfly evil. My evil is all natural, totally of my own free, world conquering, Wu stealing, butt kicking _EVIL!._ "

Alya and Marinette just stared at him for that declaration for a full minute. Then the both of them burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

"Methinks he doth protest too much," Alya quoted to Marinette softly, who giggled and nodded in agreement.

Jack pouted at the sight of the giggling girls. "That is not the reaction I was going for," he grumbled.

"What did you expect would happen?" Adrien had to ask.

"A little fear, maybe some awe at my awesomeness in a 'we're not worthy' sort of way," Jack replied.

Now all four of the other teenagers were laughing at him, and Jack was not amused. "You guys suck, you know that," he grumbled, but they could all tell he didn't really mean it.

"S-s-sorry," giggled Alya. "B-but you're n-not exactly as threatening a-as some v-villains I've seen. S-so…"

"So it's hard to imagine you getting a reaction like that," said Nino.

Jack just pouted.

Feeling bad they may have upset him (and still wanting to make a good impression, 'evil' or not) Marinette invited the others to head over to her family's bakery for snacks to make up for laughing.

Jack immediately brightened at the plate of fresh baked cookies Marinette's mother offered them as the crowded into her living room, and as he was stuffing his face, Adrien quietly filled Alya and Marinette in on how they'd met, and his theories on just how 'evil' Jack really was.

When Jack finally came up for air, he found Alya looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, do I have crumbs on my face?" the genius asked, wondering why she was scrutinized him.

"Too many to count," said Marinette helpfully, handing him a napkin to clean off the cookie crumbs.

"Adrien was just telling us about those critiques you gave of the villains on the Ladyblog," Alya explained as Jack wiped the crumbs away.

Jack nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "Yeah, so? If there's one thing I know, it's evil."

Alya grinned brightly at that, then said, "Then would you mind if I interview you sometime for my blog? It'd be great if I could get some insight and perspective on what makes a good villain."

Jack blinked in surprise at the request, then shrugged. "Sure, why not. I mean, you've already interviewed the Xiaolin Losers, why not even the score."

Alya's grin widened at his response. "You could also tell me more about those four," she added. "It'd be cool to get a different view on them and what they do than what they told me."

The grin Jack gave her was as evil as he claimed to be. "Oh, I have _plenty_ of dirt on those goodie-two-shoes dorks," he said, already planning to tell the blogger all the most embarrassing stories involving the heroes in his repertoire. "I even have some pictures and videos you could use too."

"Great!" cheered Alya, looking thrilled.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well," whispered Marinette to Adrien and Nino.

"Probably that look on his face," Nino whispered back in reply.

"Maybe he really is evil," said Adrien jokingly.

Jack heard that last statement, and smiled proudly, before turning to Marinette. "So, uh, Adrien told me you're a good designer?"

Marinette turned pink at the idea of Adrien praising her to other people, but was able to answer, "Yes, well, I'm still learning. But I like to think I'm pretty good."

Adrien smiled at her modesty, and said, "Marinette, you won that hat designing contest my father held. He actually _complimented_ your work. Trust me when I say, he does not give out praise lightly."

Marinette beamed with pride at both the words, and the fact her crush was the one to say them.

Jack glanced between the two, his eyebrows pinched as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then the answer hit him, and his eyes widened. " _Oh_ ," he said, before turning to Alya and Nino and asking, "Are they-?"

"Not yet," said Nino with a smirk.

"She's too shy, and he's pretty dense," added Alya dryly.

"Ah, I see," said Jack with a nod.

Adrien glanced at the three of them in confusion, and Marinette turned from pink to red as she guessed what they were referring to.

"What are you talking about?" asked Adrien, getting the feeling something important had just flown over his head.

"Never mind," said Jack, waving the topic away with his hand, before turning his attention to Marinette. "Anyway, the reason I asked is because I was wondering if you could help me spice up my villain outfit." (For some reason, Adrien snickered at that comment, but Jack ignored him) "You know, maybe add an evil cape, or just something to make me look more threatening and badass."

Marinette immediately came down from her crush bubble, and examined Jack's standard outfit with a critical eye. "Is that your usual, er, villain outfit?" she asked.

Jack glanced down at his tattered black coat and nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Marinette hummed, and gestured for him to stand up. She then circled the boy genius slowly, and looked at his outfit from all angles.

Finally she said, "The goggles are good, and, from what I've seen, uh, from Alya's video, that backpack is for functionality, but, no offence, the rest doesn't exactly scream 'evil' to me. Goth, sure, but not evil."

Jack didn't look too disappointed at her criticism. "So does that mean you'll make me an outfit that _does_ scream evil?" he asked instead, clasping his hands hopefully.

Taken aback, Marinette fumbled slightly, and replied, "Uh, well, I've never really done anything like that before," she said. But then she rested her hand on her chin, and looked thoughtful. "Of course, it might be interesting to do," she said, already making plans about how to tackle this new challenge.

Jack beamed at her. "Does that mean you'll do it?" he asked excitedly.

Marinette blinked in surprise at his enthusiasm and replied, "I can try."

Jack let out a cheer, then grabbed Marinette in a crushing hug and spun her around. "Thank you! _Thank you! THANK YOU!_ You're the best, Marinette!"

Marinette could do little more than yelp in surprise as she was whirled in circles.

Alya watched the sight, and scoffed slightly. "Yeah, he's _so_ evil," she whispered to the other boys sarcastically.

"Maybe an evil puppy," agreed Nino with a snort, making Adrien laugh.

From where she was still being spun and squeezed, Marinette squeaked out, "A little help, please?"

* * *

 **A/N I had to have Jack meet Alya and Marinette. It just gave me so much more to work with. Now the girls have joined Adrien and Nino's opinion that Jack is weird, but harmless and are open to hanging out with him. Also, Jack caught on to Marinette's crush faster than most, so maybe some of his future 'evil' plans might have side benefits of getting them together.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	7. The Kidnapping of Chloé

**Drabble 6**

 **The Kidnapping of Chloé**

Jack cackled madly as he prepared his latest evil plan.

"Soon, all of Paris will be within my grasp" he ranted to himself from within his lab. "The city of lights will be the start of my conquest for world domination!" He then threw back his head and laughed.

Only to pause as he noticed a distinct lack of lightning to accompany it.

"Jack-Bot 057!" he whined, turning to the robot in question. "You're supposed to flicker the lights when I do my evil laugh!"

The Jack-Bot let out an apologetic sounding whirr, and moved to hover by the light switch.

Seeing this, Jack coughed, and muttered, "Now where was I, oh yeah." He threw back his head and laughed again, this time appropriately accompanied by flashes of light.

* * *

The next day dawned like any other in Paris. The birds were singing, the tourists were wandering around with cameras, and Chloé Bourgeois was acting like her usual awful self.

"What do you _mean_ they won't send me tickets to Adrien's next fashion show!" she ranted at her best friend Sabrina.

Sabrina scrunched herself up in an attempt to make herself as small as possible as she replied meekly, "They said that your, uh, behavior at his last show was, um…"

"Was _what?!"_ shrieked Chloé demandingly.

Sabrina winced, and spouted the answer as rapidly as she could in hopes Chloé wouldn't fully understand it. "...Atrocious, and they will no longer allow you to attend any further shows." She then ducked her head and braced herself for the Chloé explosion that was sure to come.

Chloé did not disappoint.

 _ **"** **WHAT!**_ _ **"**_ she bellowed loud enough that the Xiaolin Monks in China all looked up from their training in confusion. "How _dare_ they say that about me! _**Atrocious?!**_ I am the farthest possible _thing_ from _atrocious_ you can possibly be! _Ridiculous!_ Absolutely _**ridiculous!**_ Do they even _know_ who my father is?"

Sabrina was practically cowering at the question, and stuttered out, "Um, y-yes, but th-they- the company- threatened to no l-longer host sh-shows in Paris if you were a-allowed to attend."

Hearing this, Chloé screamed in rage, and began reaching for her phone to call her father and complain.

Neither girl noticed a small black butterfly fluttering closer and closer to Chloé, too busy caught up in their own drama. Even though a person had never been akumatized twice, the amount of rage Chloé was exhibiting made her a prime candidate for an attempt.

But before the butterfly could land on something the bratty girl owned, Chloé was suddenly snatched off the ground with a shriek and carried high into the air.

Sabrina could only gape as a goth boy driving a strange flying machine flew off with Chloé (who was screeching all the way), laughing like a maniac as he did so. All she could do was lift up her phone and record the strange phenomenon so that people would actually believe her when she told them about it.

Meanwhile, the akuma that was supposed to be for Chloé hovered in the air as if wondering what it was supposed to do now. Then it turned and flew back to Hawkmoth, and the question of if a person could be akumatized twice remained a mystery.

* * *

Within his latest flying machine, Jack continued let out his evil laugh at how flawlessly his plan was going off.

Now he had the Mayor's daughter as his prisoner, and he could force her father to turn the city over to his rule. First Paris, then world domination, and not a hero in sight to stop him.

Suddenly his laughter was cut off when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Answering it without looking at the number, Jack demanded, "What?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a sing-song voice on the other end.

Jack blinked in surprise, and pulled back his phone to look at the screen.

His surprise doubled as he took in the sight of Cat Noir smirking back at him through the screen. "What?" he asked again in utter confusion.

"Kidnapping Chloé Bourgeois," said Cat Noir smugly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" shouted Jack.

"Superhero secret," said Cat Noir with a shrug. "But seriously, it'd be better if you let Chloé go now. You'll regret it in the long run otherwise."

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, why? Because you and your buggy girlfriend are going to come stop me and save her?"

Cat Noir shook his head, and continued to look smug. "Nope, Ladybug and I won't even have to lift a finger to get her back. I'm just warning you now to save you a headache later."

Jack glanced over the side of his machine curiously to look down at the still screeching Chloé. "Why, does she have some sort of super escape artist skills or something?"

"Nope, just a _really_ big mouth and horrible personality," said Cat Noir.

Jack snorted at that response. "I have to put up with Omi's bragging about himself and butchering slang almost on a daily basis. I think I can handle whatever chitchat she can throw at me."

Cat Noir shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, and hung up the call.

Jack continued his flight back to his lab with a growing sense of dread after that.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chloé was fuming inside the golden birdcage Jack had once used to contain Kimiko. The genius had since fixed the flaws that had allowed Kimiko to escape last time, and had Jack-Bots stationed on either side of the cage to keep an eye on the blond girl.

Not that any thought of possible danger seemed to phase the girl, as she continued to complain every chance she got. The entire time from the moment of her capture she would Not. Shut. _Up._

"Why is it so dark in here?" she whined as she squinted and tried to see through the shadowy basement lab. "I can barely see anything."

"It's an _evil_ lab," Jack said in exasperation from where he was cutting letters out of magazines to make a ransom demand. "It's supposed to be dark and threatening."

Chloé turned to glare in the direction of his silhouette against the light of his desk lamp. "Oh yeah, _so_ threatening," she said sarcastically. "Did I mention that Ladybug is, like, totally my best friend, and she's going to kick your butt for kidnapping me."

Jack scoffed. "If that bug-girl is friends someone like _you_ then she needs to work on her taste in friends."

"What do you know? It's not like you have any friends," snapped Chloé, tossing her head arrogantly. "I bet a _real_ evil lab would be better lit."

"This is a real evil lab!" Jack yelled angrily. "And I do so have friends," he added, thinking of his new ones.

Chloé let out an unladylike snort. "Please," she said. " I know a friendless loser when I see one. And I've seen tons of evil labs in movies. None of them look like this filthy place."

"You do know movies aren't real, right," said Jack dryly. "They make things look better than they actually are to sell tickets."

Chloé rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said dismissively. "Just let me out of this stupid cage already. I have a hair appointment in a five minutes."

Jack stared at her. "You do realize you're a prisoner, right? The whole point is that you're held here against your will, and can't leave."

"Oh, shut up and let me out already," she snarled. "Do you know how much work it is to keep my hair looking this fabulous? I can't just go around with bad hair, it's the worst thing ever." She then sneered at the spiked shape of Jack's hair in his silhouette. "Not that you would know anything about that."

Jack groaned and banged his head against his desk as Chloé started going off on a tangent about proper hair care, and how she deserved the pampering because of how important she was.

"Please just shut up," he groaned, but it went unheard as Chloé continued to chatter on with every word out of her mouth filled with arrogance, spite, and as demeaning towards Jack as she could possibly be.

* * *

On a rooftop not far from Jack's house, Ladybug and Cat Noir sat and kept surveillance of the mansion.

"Not that I'm all that eager to go rescue Chloé," said Ladybug as she glanced over at her partner, "but shouldn't we at least do _something?"_

Cat Noir snickered and reclined against a chimney. "Nah," he said with the tone of someone eagerly awaiting the punch line of a joke. "I've been keeping an eye on Spicer since the thing with Corporate Giant. Trust me, Chloé's in no real danger."

Ladybug looked contemplative as she thought of the boy she'd recently started an odd sort of friendship with. From what she'd seen, Jack wasn't the type to deliberately hurt someone. For someone claiming to be evil, he was relatively harmless. "Well, I suppose that's true," she said finally.

"Besides," said her partner with a confident smirk, "I'll bet money that Jack'll be _begging_ us to take her back within the next five minutes."

Ladybug winced as she thought of all the horrible things Chloé had said and done in the past and felt a shot of pity for the boy genius. She then nodded in agreement. "No bet," she said blandly, knowing without a doubt it was true.

On cue, Jack's flying machine shot out of his garage, and the second the genius spotted the duo, he flew straight at them and dumped Chloé at their feet.

"TAKE HER!" Jack shouted from his pilot seat. "JUST TAKE HER, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHE WILL NOT _SHUT UP!"_

Chloé jumped to her feet, and looked like she was about to give Jack a piece of her mind, but was quickly distracted by the presence of Ladybug. With an excited squeal, she latched herself onto the heroine with a delighted cry of, "Ladybug was coming to rescue me!" and immediately began taking selfies next to her (much to Ladybug's dismay).

Cat Noir laughed, and used his staff to propel him up onto the flying machine, and sat primly on the edge next to the defeated looking genius.

"I tried to warn you," the hero said smugly.

Jack only massaged his forehead and groaned in reply.

"And did I mention she's the cause of most of this city's akumas?" Cat Noir added innocently.

Jack looked up just enough to give the catboy a halfhearted glare, before relying dryly, "Now that I can believe."

Below them, Ladybug managed to shake Chloé off and take off across the rooftops to get away from her, and both Jack and Cat Noir took that as a signal to make themselves scarce as well.

Chloé blinked, and looked around as she realized she was suddenly alone on the rooftop.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get down from here!" she yelled.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry this is late. If you can't tell, I don't really like Chloé. But when Jack heard she was the Mayor's daughter, I'm sure the first thing he would have thought of is that if he kidnapped her, he might be able to take over the city. Of course, considering that Chloé is the literal worst, things didn't turn out as planned. Also, she doesn't really get a good look at Jack throughout the kidnapping, so if she meets Jack later on she probably won't recognize him**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	8. Jack Goes to School

**Drabble 7**

 **Jack Goes to School**

Marinette was late for school (again), and ran as fast as she could to reach her classroom before the final bell rang.

She burst through the door a fraction of a second before the final bell, and couldn't help but let out a breathless whoop of joy as she hurried to her seat.

It was then that she noticed someone was standing at the front of their classroom next to her teacher. Someone she knew.

Leaning over to Alya next to her, Marinette whispered, "What's Jack doing here?"

"We were just about to find out when you came busting in," Alya replied, smirking at how sheepish Marinette looked at being late (again).

Ms. Bustier cleared her throat to regain the attention of her students, and said, "As I was saying. We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Jack Spicer, who will be joining our class from here on out."

There was a scattered but polite applause for Jack, and only Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and Alya put any enthusiasm into it.

Jack waved to the class awkwardly, and looked as though he were debating running for the hills.

But Ms. Bustier smiled at him kindly, and said, "Why don't you tell the class something about yourself, Jack."

"Uh, well," said Jack. "I like machines, and world travel, and I don't like it when people mistake me for an akuma. And, uh-"

Chloé, who had been giving the genius the stink eye since he'd set foot in the room, interrupted his nervous babble to ask rudely, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Jack's nervousness increased ten-fold, and he lied through his teeth. "Um, nooooo."

The bratty blonde scrutinized him a few seconds longer, before shrugging and seeming to take him at his word, which had Jack letting out a sigh of relief. He hadn't thought Chloé had gotten a good enough look at him when he'd kidnapped her in order to recognize him, but he hadn't been sure until now.

Though he was wondering why Marinette and Adrien also looked relieved that she didn't recognize him. The only people who knew he'd been the one to kidnap her were Ladybug and Cat Noir. But then, there couldn't be many non-akuma villains in Paris, maybe they'd guessed.

It was then Ms. Bustier decided to have mercy on the boy genius, and pointed him to the empty seat behind Marinette to sit at.

All throughout the lessons that morning, Jack was keenly aware that Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were shooting questioning glances at him every chance they got, and he knew he'd be pelted with questions the second they got a break.

And when lunch rolled around, they did not disappoint.

"Why'd you start school, dude?" asked Nino curiously as they all walked out of the school. Since they were planning on interrogating Jack, it was decided they would all go to Marinette's bakery for lunch since that was closest, and had the most food.

"Yeah," Alya agreed. "Weren't you telling us just the other day how you were such a genius you already tested out of having to go to any school short of a university. Why show up here?"

Jack shrugged, and tried to look nonchalant. "I thought it was time for a change."

The looks on the other's faces told him they didn't believe him for a second. Jack tried to pointedly ignore their stares, but by the time they'd gotten their food and settled down in Marinette's living room he cracked.

"Alright!" he said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "After I told you all how I didn't go to school, Adrien started going on about how he was _glad_ to be going to school with you guys now rather than being homeschooled. And you were all talking like you _enjoyed_ it to some degree. It just- I don't know, I wanted to see what the appeal was. See if maybe school here was different than the ones I'd gone to before. And, you know, you guys were there..."

His four friends exchanged silent glances at that explanation, before they all smiled widely as his implications sank in.

"So, you wanted to hang out with us more, is that it?" said Adrien, looking as smug as the cat that ate the canary.

Jack looked anywhere but at them, and muttered something softly that might have been a, "Maybe."

"Aw, dude, you're making me blush," Nino teased, making Jack scowl at him.

"Well I think it's sweet," said Marinette, shaking her croissant at the boys scolding (and managing to only slightly blush at addressing her crush in such a way).

But that just made Jack flush and turn his scowl on Marinette. "I'm evil!" he protested. "It don't do sweet!"

"If you say so," said Alya in a sing-song voice.

"Why am I friends with you guys?" asked Jack grumpily.

"Uh, because we're awesome," said Nino as if the answer was obvious, and striking a pose as he did so.

Jack rolled his eyes, but despite that he was grinning. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're awesome," he said dryly. "When I take over the world, I'll be sure to give you authority over someplace nice. Like Antarctica."

"Dude, that's cold," said Nino, making Adrien laugh at his pun.

The girls also couldn't help but snicker at Nino's antics, and they all hurried to finish their food before the lunch break ended, all the while pestering Jack about where he'd let them rule once he took over the world.

"I don't get it, why are you letting Marinette be Empress of all of China?" Adrien asked jokingly as they headed up the steps to the school.

"Because if she has China, I won't have to put up with Omi. Besides, Marinette is _nice_ ," said Jack pointedly. "And she's designing me a new villain outfit, love the sketches by the way," he said glancing to address Marinette for the latter part. She had shown him some sketches as they were on their way out, and he was already liking where it was going.

Marinette was too busy giggling at the nonsensical conversation they were having to respond.

Turning back to Adrien, Jack added, "Besides, I'm letting you have Egypt. Don't complain."

"Well, they do have good taste in pets," muttered Adrien, recalling how the Ancient Egyptians had worshiped cats.

"I still don't get why I would have Madagascar," said Alya with an amused grin. "Why there?"

Jack opened his mouth to explain, but a loud shout cut him off, making them all turn to look.

"You kids get away from there!" shouted a worker in a hard hat. One of the buildings across the street was undergoing renovations, and was surrounded by scaffolding and construction workers.

The reason for the worker's shout was immediately obvious. Kim had been climbing on one of the piles of iron framework like it was a jungle gym, and he was king of the mountain.

"Aw, what's the harm, old man?" shouted Kim back at the construction worker with a devil-may-care attitude.

"You falling and breaking your neck, kid. That's the harm," said the worker angrily. "Then your parents will sue me for your stupidity."

Kim scoffed, and turned to ignore the man, but at that moment the iron bars shifted underneath him, and sent him falling to the ground in a heap.

Chloé, who had been walking by in time to hear the exchanged, couldn't help but remark snidely, "Want my Daddy to help you sue, Kim?" She then walked into the school laughing her head off at her own quip.

The worker glowered after her, before storming off to the other end of the construction site.

The teenagers exchanged glances about what they'd just seen, but before anyone could make a comment, the warning bell rang, and they all hurried to science class.

* * *

Jack was already starting to regret his decision to come to school. Sure, the chance to hang out with his new friends was great, but otherwise it was very similar to how he remembered his old schools to be. More specifically, Chloé and the science teacher, the purple haired Ms. Mendeleiev, were reminding him of his hated times at his old school with Mrs. Cornhaven as his teacher.

He shuddered at the thought of his old first grade teacher, and tried to pay attention to Ms. Mendeleiev, he had found out very quickly that she was not tolerant of inattentive students.

The problem was, Ms. Mendeleiev was blathering on about things he already _knew._ Jack didn't call himself a genius for nothing, and all the science facts the teacher was trying to teach them was all stuff he had learned years ago on his own, but he had to at least fake that he was paying attention.

Apparently he was not doing a good job, as Ms. Mendeleiev suddenly smacked her hand down on his desk and snapped, "Jack Spicer! Just because you are a new student here does not give you an excuse to slack off in class. Now tell me, what is it that makes diseases caused by viruses and bacteria hard to treat?"

"Influenza viruses and others continually change over time, usually by mutation. This change enables the virus to evade the immune system of its host so that people are susceptible to influenza virus infection throughout their lives. Bacteria mutate in the same way and can also become resistant if overtreated with antibiotics," Jack rattled off with a bored expression on his face.

Ms. Mendeleiev blinked in surprise, obviously expecting to catch Jack off guard, and embarrass him in front of the other students. Instead she backed off with a grumble of, "Correct," before turning her attention back to the blackboard to continue the lesson.

When her back was turned, Jack tore out a piece of paper, and scribbled a quick message onto it before folding it into a paper airplane and flicking it at Adrien.

The model opened the note, and read, _'Is she always like this?'_

Adrien sent him an apologetic smile, and sent a reply of, _'Unfortunately, yes.'_

Jack groaned when he read that, but began trying harder to avoid her catching his boredom. Results were mixed, making tensions in the classroom grow, and the students to quietly make bets on which of them would snap first as the class went on.

Finally, by the time class ended, Jack was irritated, and eager for revenge.

He knew attacking a teacher in front of everyone was a surefire way to get expelled in record time, he instead followed Ms. Mendeleiev as she left the classroom, awaiting the perfect opportunity to extract vengeance.

Finally, Ms. Mendeleiev walked into a crowded hallway, and no one was paying the genius any attention, meaning it would be easy for him to slip away into the crowd once he did the deed.

Jack allowed himself an evil grin as he pulled out the freeze ray he'd built the day he met Adrien, and pointed it at the teacher's back.

Just as he'd lined up his shot and was ready to fire-

' **BOOM!'**

The wall next to Ms. Mendeleiev suddenly exploded inwards, making the teacher shriek, and Jack fired his freeze ray on reflex.

Standing in the hole where the wall once was, was a man that looked like Bob the Builder from Hell.

"I am Demolition Man!" he shouted. "And I will have revenge on stupid kids tha-!"

That was all Demolition Man managed to say before Jack's freeze ray hit him right in the chest, and froze the akuma in an ice cube.

For a second there was nothing but silence, as everybody tried to process what just happened.

Then Ladybug and Cat Noir skidded into view ready to fight, only to stare in surprise at the sight before them.

"Er, what happened here?" asked Ladybug as she stared at the frozen man, and the destruction all around them.

That broke the silence, as Rose pointed at Jack and squealed, "Jack just saved us from the akuma!"

Immediately the students erupted into cheers, and Jack found himself getting patted on the back, and congratulated by all the students around him. Everyone who had witnessed the event was declaring him a hero (much to Jack's horror).

Finally, Ms. Mendeleiev recovered her wits enough to shoo the students out of the hallway so that Ladybug and Cat Noir could find some way to get through the ice and cleanse the akuma in he villain's hardhat (Ladybug's Lucky Charm turned into a hair dryer for that purpose after Cat Noir's Cataclysm was deemed too dangerous), and sent them back to class. A few minutes later, a white butterfly was fluttering out the newly repaired window, and a confused construction worker was escorted off the school premises.

News of Jack's 'heroism' spread throughout the school like wildfire, and aside from a slight slap on the wrist for bringing his freeze ray to school, he was suddenly more popular than he'd ever been in his life.

* * *

The next day, Jack didn't show up at school. Nor did he show up the day after that.

When his four friends went to his house to find out why (and give Nino, Alya, and Marinette their first look at his evil lab), they found the genius working on his robots, and flat out refusing to return to school.

"No way I'm going anyplace that thinks I'm a hero," Jack said petulantly when asked. "Not until they can see I'm bad to the bone."

The other four exchanged glances that varied from amused to exasperated.

"Sure, Jack," said Adrien, who was leaning more towards the amused side of things. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **A/N Poor Jack, the more he tries to be a bad guy the more the opposite seems to happen.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	9. The Monks Meet Jack's New Friends

**Drabble 8**

 **The Monks Meet Jack's New Friends**

Another day, another Xiaolin Showdown.

This time around, it was Omi vs. Jack vs. Wuya for a Shen Gong Wu called the Ju Ju Jumper, which had transportation abilities similar to the Golden Tiger Claws, only it was said to be notoriously hard to control.

And thus the hero and two villains were locked in a game of dodge ball on steroids, and none of the three combatants were giving an edge.

It looked like the match would go on for hours when Jack's watch suddenly beeped, making everyone stop and stare at him.

Glancing down at the display on his watch, Jack turned to his opponents, and said, "Could we speed this up and have you loose already? If we don't wrap this up soon, I'll be late getting to the movies with my friends."

There was a beat of silence as Omi, Wuya, and the Monks and Dojo watching the showdown all stared at Jack with astonished expressions.

The silence was broken when Wuya said in utter disbelief, " _You_ have _friends?"_

That broke the dam, and everyone present began laughing at the evil boy genius, who pouted at them indignantly.

" _Yes,_ I have friends," he insisted irritably. "And we're all going to see some action movie in about twenty minutes."

That just made the Monks and witch laugh harder, not believing him for a second.

"Oh, Jack Spicer," Omi wheezed as he clutched his stomach. "You are most humorous. You are making me break my intestines."

"Bust your gut!" Raimundo corrected from above between guffaws.

Jack tried to fry them all with his eyes.

Wuya recovered from her giggle fit first, and saw that Omi and Jack were still distracted. Grinning wickedly, she snatched up the cannonballs they had been using as dodge balls, and flung them at the two before they could recover.

The Showdown ended with Wuya standing victorious as Jack and Omi both rubbed their bruises where she'd hit them, and lacking the Wu they'd wagered for the fight.

"Looks like I win this time," she said with an evil cackle. She then held her new Wu over her head and activated it, _"Ju Ju Jumper!"_

Immediately, a portal opened above her head, showing the frigid landscape of the South Pole.

Wuya blinked in confusion. "Wait, I didn't want to go th-!"

But before she could finish her sentence, the Wu dragged her through the portal, and both vanished in a flash.

The Monks and Jack stared at the place the Heylin witch once stood, before shrugging and turning to go their own way.

Jack glanced at his watch again as he turned to go. "If I hurry, I can still make it there just in time to meet up with the guys, but still late enough I'll get out of having to buy the popcorn," he mused aloud, catching the Monks attention.

Hearing him, Kimiko scoffed, and couldn't resist adding her two cents. "Give it a rest, Jack. No one actually believes your lie about having friends."

Jack's head snapped up, and he glared at the heroes. "I do _so!"_ he insisted loudly. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Quite simple," said Omi, holding up one finger as he made his point. "You were attempting to distract me in the showdown, but it did not work."

"An' quite frankly," said Clay. "We know ya can' have friends 'cause yer more twisted than a two-headed rattlesnake."

"Nah, Clay, you're wrong," said Raimundo with a teasing grin. "The snake has a way better chance of making friends."

The Monks laughed at their leader's joke, and Jack glowered at them so hard steam practically poured out of his ears.

But then a wicked grin took over his features as an idea struck him, and he reached for another Wu in his arsenal.

" _Lasso Boa Boa!"_ he shouted, sending the snake-like rope flying in the heroes' direction.

Taken by surprise, the Monks found themselves bound tightly together by the Wu, and struggled to get free, with Dojo staring at them too surprised to help.

Paying little attention to their struggles, Jack tied the other end of the Lasso Boa Boa to his flying machine and lifted off the ground, taking the four dragons with him.

Heedless of how Dojo tried to fly after them, Jack turned to fly in the direction of Paris. "Time to meet my friends."

* * *

Alya and Nino stood just outside the movie theater waiting for the rest of their group to arrive.

"Where are they?" Nino moaned as he checked his watch. "The movie starts in three minutes."

"What did you expect?" asked Alya with a shrug. "Adrien and Marinette are _always_ late, and Jack's probably too caught up doing his nutty professor bit that lost track of time. Just give them a few more minutes. Besides, the first fifteen minutes is just trailers anyway."

"But I _like_ the trailers," Nino whined.

Just then, Marinette and Adrien ran up, both looking out of breath and slightly bedraggled.

"Sorry," gasped Marinette as she skidded to a stop in front of the waiting couple. "There was an akuma attack across town, and I, er, had a hard time getting past it to get here."

"Yeah, me too," Adrien wheezed next to her, bent over to catch his breath. "Sorry about that."

Alya looked disappointed at missing an akuma attack, but Nino just looked happy they had finally arrived. "Now all we need is Jack, and we're good to go."

As if on cue, they heard the sound of Jack's flying machine approaching and looked up to greet him.

Only to stare in surprise as the genius dropped the four Monks (still tied up) at their feet, and jumped out of his craft and pointed at them.

"See, I told you!" he shouted, gesturing to the four movie-goers wildly. "I have friends!"

The Monks didn't even bother to look, and instead shouted at Jack to let them go among various insults.

"Er, Jack?" asked Adrien, confusion written all over his face. "Why do you have those guys who broke into your house tied up with a snake?"

The sound of the model's voice drew the Monk's attention, and they all craned their necks to see who was speaking.

"Also, you're late," said Nino, still hung up about the movie. "We agreed to meet ten minutes ago. Where were you?"

Alya shot Nino an exasperated look. "Seriously, that's what you're focusing on here?" she asked as she pulled out her phone in case anything interesting happened for her to record.

Jack shrugged and looked put out. "Sorry, I got held up. And these Losers wouldn't believe me when I told them I had friends." Then for a second a doubting expression flashed across his face, and he added, "Er, that is, you guys."

Seeing his expression, Marinette smiled kindly at him and said, "Of course we're your friends," she said. "I don't make cookies and custom design clothes for just anybody."

"She's right, we're definitely your friends," Adrien assured him, catching on to what the pigtailed girl was saying.

"Totally," agreed Nino with a nod.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Alya with an amused grin, and decided to just start recording anyway.

Jack beamed at them, before glancing towards Marinette, "How's it coming on the clothes, by the way?" he asked eagerly, which was becoming a common question for him to ask whenever he saw her.

The Monks, meanwhile, had been gaping at the four teens ever since they'd started talking.

Then Omi blinked as he recognized two of them. "It is the boy in the heart-shaped picture frame on Kimiko's wall, and the girl with the laddy boog," he said, cutting off Marinette before she could reply.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" shouted Kimiko in mortification, shooting embarrassed glances at Adrien (and failing to notice the protective expression that flashed across Marinette's face).

"And it's Ladyblog," Alya corrected.

"Wha' r' ya doin' sayin' yer friends with this varmint?" asked Clay, looking confused.

"Yeah," agreed Kimiko. "Did you somehow miss the fact that he's, you know, _evil?"_

The four Parisians exchanged amused glances, before replying.

" _Really?_ " said Adrien in mock disbelief. "But the day we met he helped Ladybug and Cat Noir take down that giant akuma."

" _And_ he's been giving me so much help with my blog," said Alya in equally false astonishment.

" _And_ he, like, saved our school from another akuma a week ago," Nino added teasingly.

" _And_ I heard a rumor he helped our two heroes stop a thief at the Louvre a little while ago," said Marinette with shrug, making her eyes as wide and innocent as possible.

Jack pouted at the four of them. "Stop undermining my evilness," he whined at them, making the four snicker.

"Jack Spicer, you fiend!" shouted Omi in denial. "You have pulled the sheets over the eyes of these people. Why are you being a deceiving serpent in the field?"

They all stared at the small monk as they tried to translate what he said.

"I think he meant 'pull the wool over your eyes', and 'lying snake in the grass'," said Raimundo. He then looked over at the Parisians and asked, "And he's right, what gives?"

The four exchanged glances and shrugged. "Jack's just fun to hang out with," Adrien said. "Sorry if you find that hard to believe, but it's true."

Jack preened, and the Monks gawked.

Just then Nino glanced at his watch again, and paled. "Dudes, the movie's already started! We gotta go!"

With that he grabbed the two people closest to him, which happened to be Alya and Marinette, and shoved them into the theater, before grabbing Jack and Adrien dragging them after him, leaving the Monks still tied up on the ground.

"Did they just… forget about us?" Raimundo asked incredulously.

"Ah think they did," said Clay with equal incredulousness.

"Oh, who cares," grumbled Kimiko. "Let's just get out of this thing."

After much squirming the four of them managed to free themselves from the Lasso Boa Boa just in time for an exhausted Dojo to arrive and take them home.

"Jack Spicer having friends," said Raimundo as Dojo flew them back to China at a much more sedated pace than usual. "Who'd have thunk it."

"And with a French model too," said Kimiko despairingly, reconsidering her celebrity crush on the blond boy.

Omi let out a disbelieving snort. "I do not believe it for one second," he said firmly. "That Jack Spicer is up to something, I just know it! We must be vigilant, and find what his new evil scheme is!"

"Yer gonna make us stalk that varmint 'til we know jus' what that is, ain't ya," said Clay dryly.

"Of course," said Omi as if the answer was obvious.

The other three Monks and Dojo groaned, and knew Omi's stubbornness would not let any of them get out of it.

"Great," said Raimundo sarcastically. "Just great."

* * *

Meanwhile, near the top of the Himalayas, Wuya fell out of a portal on top of the Ju Ju Jumper.

"This isn't where I wanted to go either!" she shrieked at the artifact, which was refusing to open a gateway to Chase Young's lair. "Stupid Wu!"

There was a loud rumbling sound, and Wuya turned to see an avalanche coming straight towards her, triggered by her yelling.

Wuya only had time to let out a frustrated groan before the avalanche crashed over top of her, burying her in snow.

This just wasn't her day.

* * *

 **A/N Just some fluff and fun messing with the Monks' heads. But this will be pretty important in later drabbles.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	10. Cat Noir Hangs Out With (Annoys) Jack

**Drabble 9**

 **Cat Noir Hangs Out With (Annoys) Jack**

Jack wasn't sure when his lab got a pest control problem, but he sure as heck wanted it gone.

But ever since he'd kidnapped Chloé Bourgeois, one of Paris' beloved heroes had seemed to decide Jack was a good source of amusement, and would occasionally break into his lab just to pester him with questions.

Now was one such time.

"So what's this do?" asked Cat Noir as he poked at one of Jack's half-built machines with one of his clawed fingers.

"Turns nosey cats into sushi," said Jack, not even bothering to look up from his project.

Cat Noir yelped, and snatched his hand away, before realizing that Jack probably hadn't been serious. "Not funny," he complained.

"If it's so not funny, then you can get out," said Jack dryly, but the cat-themed hero ignored him.

"So what are you working on?" he asked, leaning over the genius' shoulder to see his project.

"An anti-cat people force field," Jack deadpanned.

Cat Noir laughed at him, knowing there was no way such a thing could be made. "Yeah, good luck with that," he said.

Jack's eye twitched, and he said in exasperation, "Jack-Bot's attack."

The robots flew towards Cat Noir, but by now the catboy knew just how to deal with them.

Extending his staff, he smacked the attacking robots like baseballs, sending them flying into a nearby closet, and he rushed over to slam the door shut on them before they could recover.

Seeing the annoyed look Jack was sending him, Cat Noir shrugged and said, "What? Did you want me to smash them? This way you don't need to rebuild them later."

Jack rolled his eyes, and turned back to his project. "What will it take to get you to leave?"

Cat Noir grinned, happy that he'd asked. "As I've told you," he said, moving to sit on a rolling chair, and kicking it over to the table next to Jack. "Give up being a villain and join us good guys."

"Never gonna happen," said Jack gruffly.

"Aw, why not?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'm evil," Jack insisted.

"Right, and I'm a dog," said Cat Noir with a scoff.

"You said it, not me," said Jack with a glare.

Cat Noir rolled his eyes. "Look. I just don't see you as the evil type. Ever since you came here you've been a big help to us."

Jack frowned, not liking where this was going. "I caused Corporate Giant to show up."

"No, I think that was more those monks fault than it was yours," said Cat Noir with a shrug. "Besides, you helped Ladybug take him down."

"I broke into the Louvre," Jack said pointedly.

"But you didn't take anything, and you stalled that Katnappé girl long enough for LB and I to get there."

"I kidnapped the Mayor's daughter!"

"You gave her back with no strings attached."

"I tried to zap a _teacher_ with my freeze ray!"

"And inadvertently stopped an akuma before it could do too much damage, or hurt anyone."

"I KIDNAPPED THE XIAOLIN LOSERS AND FORCED THEM TO ADMIT I HAD FRIENDS!" Jack shouted, grasping at straws now.

Cat Noir shrugged. "Well, from the sound of things, they were being jerks to you. And it's not like you hurt them or anything." He then leaned over to look Jack in the eye before continuing, "Plus, I bet those friends of yours wouldn't _be_ your friends if they didn't consider you at least halfway decent. You really don't give yourself enough credit."

That shut Jack up.

Cat Noir gave the genius a two-fingered salute, and made his way to the exit. "Just think about it, okay?" he said as he left.

He then paused at the door, before glancing back and adding, "And for the record, Ladybug and I like having you around too. You really _spice_ things up around here."

With that quip, he left Jack to stew on his words for a while.

Only to come back again a few days later, much to Jack's exasperation. But though the genius would never admit it, he was actually starting to enjoy the visits.

He was still working on that force field though.

* * *

 **A/N I just thought it'd be funny to see Cat Noir pestering Jack to try and be a hero instead of a villain, as well as make friends with him on both sides of the mask. It'll come in handy again later on.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	11. Cat Noir in a Showdown

**Drabble 10**

 **Cat Noir in a Showdown**

As luck would have it, another Shen Gong Wu activated in Paris, and this time a lot more people were interested in grabbing it.

The chaos caused by the Xiaolin and Heylin forces inevitably brought out Paris' two superheroes to try and calm things down, with unexpected results.

Cat Noir blinked down at the strange glowing artifact he, Katnappé, Kimiko, and some guy calling himself Chase Young had all grabbed at the same time.

Katnappé (who had recently escaped juvenile hall), however, grinned viciously. "Yes!" she cheered. "Just as I planned! Cat Noir, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" She then seemed to remember the other two, and added, "Oh yeah, and Kimiko and Chase too."

"Feeling the love here," said Kimiko dryly, glaring at the other girl.

"We accept," said Chase, speaking for all three of them.

Cat Noir just blinked in confusion. "Wait, what's going on?"

But Katnappé continued undeterred. "I wager my Third Arm Sash, against Chase's Eye of Dashi, Kimiko's Tangled Web Comb, and Cat Noir's…" She then paused, and looked the cat themed hero up and down. "Er, what Wu do you have?"

"Those freaky Chinese artifacts? I don't have any," said Cat Noir, shooting a glance over at Ladybug, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Ladybug shrugged back, looking as lost as he was.

"That's impossible," said Chase, shooting a suspicious look at the hero. "The Wu activated for you. You must have _something_ to wager."

"I don't even know what's going on," Cat Noir said in reply.

"You're a Miraculous wielder, right?" called Dojo the dragon as he pulled a thick book and a pair of reading glasses out of nowhere. "According to the official Xiaolin Showdown rules, a Miraculous can be wagered in place of a Wu, provided the wielder is willing."

Cat Noir's eyes widened and he shot a quick look at the ring on his free hand, before shaking his head vehemently. "Not a chance!" he shouted. There was no way he would ever wager his Miraculous or Plagg, especially not in some bet he didn't even know the rules of.

He then sensed something flying at his head, and Cat Noir's quick reflexes had him reach up to catch a staff with a monkey carving out of the air before it could hit him.

Recognizing it, Cat Noir turned to look at Jack, who was standing between Ladybug and the other three Monks to watch the proceedings.

Jack was refusing to look at him, and he said sullenly, "I'm sick of you guys taking all day. You can borrow my Monkey Staff, but only if you promise to give it back after you win."

Cat Noir sent his friend (not that Jack was aware of that) a fanged grin. "Why wouldn't I give it back? I don't want to turn into a monkey."

Ladybug also sent the genius a grin. "Thank you, Jack," she said.

Jack huffed, but couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks.

Katnappé, who now looked impatient, said, "Fine. Our Wu against Cat Noir's Monkey Staff." Her face then took on a feral grin. "The challenge is a Cat Pun-Off. Whoever fails to make a cat pun is out. Last one standing wins!"

Kimiko and Chase blinked at the catgirl in surprise. "Wait, what?" they shouted in unison.

Ladybug and Jack also groaned in unison. "Not _again!"_

Raimundo, Omi, and Clay just looked flummoxed.

Dojo, who was still reading through the rulebook, shrugged and said, "It's legal."

Cat Noir grinned broadly at the challenge. "All this for a rematch with _me_ ow? I must say, you are _purr_ sistent. Bring it on."

Instantly the earth beneath them began to shake, and the two superheroes gaped as the world seemed to come apart around them and reform into what could only be described as a funhouse of cats. Pictures of kittens covered the walls. Cat balloons floated too and fro around them, and cat toys and plushies littered the ground. Each one of the contestants were standing on platforms of large, grinning Cheshire Cat faces, and those not participating in the Showdown found themselves sitting on cat shaped cushions that floated above those who were.

"Gong yi tan _purr!"_ shouted Katnappé, looking ecstatic.

Seeing Cat Noir's confused expression at the catgirl's words, Chase Young rolled his, and informed him, "That means go."

The second the words were out of the villain's mouth, there was the sound of a buzzer, and the Cheshire Cat face beneath Chase's feet suddenly shot upwards on a spring, sending the evil martial artist flying out of sight as he was expelled from the Showdown.

"I guess _cat_ 's what happens when _mew_ don't put a pun in your sentence," said Cat Noir, who was wondering if this was what Alice felt like when she fell into Wonderland.

"I know," said Katnappé, looking amused. "Isn't it it _purr_ ecious."

Kimiko, who now looked nervous as she definitely didn't know half as many puns as the two cat people. "Oh, uh, p- _purr_ fect?" she managed to stutter out, making it sound more like a question.

Up above, Ladybug shifted to get more comfortable on her cushion. "We're gonna be here awhile, aren't we?" she said dryly to her fellow spectators.

"Between the puns your boyfriend and Ashley can dish out, yup," said Jack with equal dryness (ignoring Ladybug's sputtered protests that Cat Noir was not her boyfriend). "Wanna bet on how quickly Kimiko's going to lose?"

Omi scowled and shook his fist at the evil genius. "How dare you, Jack Spicer! Kimiko is a Wudai Warrior! She will not fail!"

Unfortunately, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo did not look like they shared Omi's faith in their comrade.

Hearing the conversation above, Cat Noir grinned up at Ladybug, and called, "Fear not, my Lady! I will _purr_ sonally win this game _fur mew!"_

Katnappé scoffed. "We'll see about that, _tom cat._ Don't count your _kittens_ before they hatch."

Up above, Omi blinked. "I did not know that was how that phrase went," he mused aloud.

Below, Kimiko groaned. "Oh great!" she exclaimed. "Now, thanks to you two, Omi's going to be even _worse_ at slang than before!"

Cat Noir and Katnappé just stared at her blandly, and Kimiko realized her mistake just as the buzzer blared, and the cat face she was standing on sent her flying.

Jack laughed so hard at the sight that he nearly fell off his cushion. "Oh man, I so should have bet on that. Easy money."

The remaining Xiaolin monks glared at him.

Cat Noir just grinned cockily at Katnappé. "Looks like it's just _mew_ and _me_ ow now."

Katnappé matched his grin. "And this time, it's _me_ ow who will be queen of the _meow_ tain."

" _Mew_ 've gotta be _kitten_ me," said Cat Noir with a roll of his eyes. "I have _mews_ for you. There no way I'm losing to a _cat burglar._ "

"Well, better get used to the idea, because this _cat burglar_ is going to use _mew_ as a _scratching post,"_ said Katnappé.

"I see your _cat_ titude has not improved from your time in the _pound_."

" _Paw_ lease. I spent the entire time waiting for this _mew_ ment."

"Well, _mew_ certainly don't pro _cat_ stinate. But I'm afraid you're in _fur_ a disappointment."

"Oh, be afraid alright, _scaredy cat,_ I'm _paw_ sitive I'm going to beat you into next _Cat_ urday."

The two continued on like this for several minutes, and their audience was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Somebody please make them stop!" Raimundo whined as he tried to smother himself with his cushion.

"Ah doubt them two will stop any time soon, partner," said Clay with a sigh. "It's lookin' like they'll be at it 'til the cows come home."

"On the bright side, we've discovered a new form of torture," said Jack sarcastically. "Just playing a recording of these two will be a great way to torment enemies."

"This is not how I expected to spend my day," Ladybug groaned as she flopped back onto her cushion in exasperation.

Hearing their exasperation, Cat Noir looked over at Katnappé and said, "Since my _claw_ some Lady is growing impatient, I don't suppose I can _purr_ suade _mew_ to surrender."

" _Fur_ real?" asked Katnappé with a scoff. " _Mew_ think I would break out of juvie just to surrender? You're _hiss_ terical."

"That's un _fur_ tunate," said Cat Noir with a sigh. "Then I suppose I'll have to end this with my _Cataclysm!"_

Katnappé blinked. "Cataclysm? What do you mean by-?"

But before she could finish, Cat Noir summoned the black energy to his hand, and pressed it to the ground.

The floor beneath Katnappé's feet immediately began aging and rotting, and the cat-faced platform beneath her feet suddenly sprang free, and sent the girl flying with a cry of, " _Meeeeeeooooooowwwwww!"_

Cat Noir grinned as he straightened back up. " _Cat_ got your tongue?" he asked.

With that, the Showdown vanished, and the catboy found himself with an armful of Wu. Katnappé was lying dazed on the ground, and the monks and Chase Young left as fast as they could to avoid having to listen to anymore cat puns.

He tossed the Monkey Staff back over to Jack (who also beat a hasty retreat once receiving it), and turned to Ladybug and asked, "So what do we do with these?"

Ladybug shrugged and pulled out her yo-yo. "Do what _mew_ want. I just want to be as _fur_ from _mew_ and your cat puns as _paw_ ssible."

They both then froze as they realized what she'd just said.

"Cat Noir," she said in a dangerously soft voice.

Her partner stiffened as he sensed the looming danger, and if he had fur it would be standing on end. "Yes, M'Lady?" he asked cautiously.

"Run," Ladybug practically growled.

Cat Noir didn't need telling twice, and the soon the residence of Paris were graced with the sight of their beloved spotted-heroine furiously chasing her partner across the rooftops as the catboy howled his head off in laughter, and carried an odd assortment of items in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N Told you there'd be a rematch. So many cat puns, I feel dirty. And poor Ladybug is finding them to be contagious.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	12. Marinette in a Showdown

**Drabble 11**

 **Marinette in a Showdown**

Marinette wondered how she'd gotten into this mess.

When Cat Noir had gotten sucked into a Xiaolin Showdown before, she'd thought that'd be the end of it.

But no, _another_ Shen Gong Wu just happened to activate in Paris, and it just happened to have been a pair of ancient magical fabric-cutting scissors that had decorated the wall of her favorite craft store, which she'd just so happened to be shopping at that very same day.

And of course, as luck would have it, Marinette, not Ladybug (that'd be way too convenient) but regular clumsy ol' Marinette, had managed to trip and have her hand land on the scissors just as Jack, Raimundo, a woman named Wuya, and a freaky bean-like creature named Hannibal Roy Bean also tried to grab it, causing it to glow.

Cat Noir, who had seen the procession of Wu seekers, and had transformed to try and minimize the damage, winced as he realized what was in store for his friends. While his Showdown had been rather tame, he doubted what Jack and Marinette would be up against would be as safe.

Jack also looked worried about Marinette, but kept silent about her in hopes of keeping her from becoming a target of the other two villains by association with him.

Hannibal Bean grinned maliciously. "Wuya, Jack Raimundo, and little French girl, I challenge ya'll to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"We accept," said Raimundo confidently.

"I don't!" Marinette squeaked.

"Too late, kiddo," said Wuya with an evil smirk.

Hannibal bean grinned triumphantly, "I wager my Moby Morpher, against Wuya's Ju Ju Jumper, Raimundo's Silk Spitter, Jack's Monkey Staff, and the little girl's-" he paused and glanced at Marinette. "Er, what have you got, girlie?"

Cat Noir and Jack both quickly began reaching for a Wu to lend the girl, but soon found it wasn't needed.

"My name is Marinette, not girlie," the petite girl said to the evil bean as she pulled out the Tangled Web Comb. "And I have this thing."

They all stared at it in surprise.

"Where'd you get that, Princess?" asked Cat Noir. "I gave that to Ladybug a few weeks ago."

"Oh, er, Ladybug lent it to me," Marinette lied quickly. "My, uh, my mother and Uncle are Chinese, and, well, this thing is Chinese, so she thought they would be able to tell me something about it."

Fortunately, the others bought it, and Hannibal Bean continued his challenge. "The game is laser tag. Last one standing wins."

"Oh just start the match," said Wuya impatiently.

Just like the time before the world seemed to crumble around them, and reform into a perfect arena for the match. This time, it took the form of a paint splattered labyrinth with lasers beams and grids like out of a spy movie creating obstacles to dodge, and a black-light sun hanging overhead to cast the entire place in an eerie glow. The combatants all were given laser pistols and armor to wear, and those watching the Showdown were lifted up onto glowing platforms above the labyrinth.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" shouted Jack, Raimundo, Wuya, and Hannibal Bean.

"I don't understand how that means 'go',"Marinette muttered to herself.

Above, Cat Noir looked like he was about to explain the answer, but it quickly changed to an alarmed shout of, "Princess! Look out!"

Marinette instinctively ducked at his yell, and barely avoided a laser blast by Hannibal Bean.

Her eyes then widened as the wall behind her sizzled as the laser blast hit it, and a charred mark was left behind.

"Laser tag with real lasers, great," she said weakly as she stared at the smoking spot where her head used to be.

"These Showdowns aren't for the weak, girlie," said Hannibal Bean as he leveled his laser pistol at her once again. "Now do me a favor, and let me vaporize you."

Marinette stared wide-eyed, but before she could dodge again, she felt a hand grab her wrist, and drag her deeper into the labyrinth, and moving to avoid the laser traps.

Looking up to see who had her, she felt a relieved smile spread across her face. "Jack."

The boy genius didn't bother to glance back, and continued to run. "Nobody vaporizes my friends," he said to her as they ran. "Let's get some distance from them and strategize."

"Right," agreed Marinette and she picked up her pace to keep up with him, and be better able to dodge the traps.

But just as they turned a corner, they came into sight of Wuya, who sneered at the two teenagers with her laser pistol pointed right at them. "Why Jack," she said snidely. "How chivalrous of you to protect the girl. Don't tell me you're trying to go hero again. You know that never works."

Jack scowled, but knew if he made any sudden movements Wuya would blast either him or Marinette before he could react.

Seeing as he wasn't inclined to answer, Wuya shrugged, and started to pull on her trigger.

Marinette and Jack pressed themselves against a wall, but before Wuya could fire, another voice rang out, " _Silk Spitter!"_

Wuya had to dodge as a shot of spider thread came flying at her. " _Ju Ju Jumper!"_ she shouted, and vanished through a portal to another part of the maze.

Jack and Marinette looked over to see Raimundo heading their way with his Silk Spitter in hand.

Pushing himself off the wall, Jack stood protectively in front of his friend, but Raimundo held up his free hand in a pacifying gesture.

"I'm not here to fight you just yet, Spicer," the Latino boy said. "I don't like the idea of your lady-friend getting left on her lonesome against that crazy bean, and crazier witch on the off chance we take each other out. What do you say we team up to take them down, then go at each other's throats? Deal?"

Jack smirked, and held out a hand for Raimundo to shake. "Deal," he agreed.

Marinette wasn't sure if she should feel flattered that they cared about her safety or annoyed that the two boys thought she needed protecting. But considering how far out of her depth she felt, she kept silent on it for now.

The three then turned to continue on through the maze, keeping a careful eye out for either of the other two villains.

Things were silent save for the constant zapping sound of the laser traps, which only served to make the three teenagers tenser.

But then a shadow passed overhead, and they looked up to see a giant condor with a laser pistol clutched in its talons, and a sinister grin on it's beak.

"Bye bye, kids!" Hannibal Bean called down to them from his morphed vulture form as he pointed his pistol at the three.

Before Jack or Raimundo could react, they found themselves tackled out of the way of Hannibal Bean's blast by Marinette.

The petite French girl then rolled off the boy's backs and quickly brought up her laser pistol to fire several shots at the condor, each one hitting its mark, and making Hannibal Bean cry out as he was expelled from the Showdown.

Marinette then sent the two boys a slightly smug grin, and hefted her pistol onto her shoulder. "Now that that's done, feel like a witch hunt?" she asked innocently.

From where they were still sprawled on the ground, Raimundo asked, "Dude, is she single?"

"Don't bother," said Jack in reply as they pulled themselves to their feet. "She's both _way_ out of your league, and crazy in love with someone else."

Above, Cat Noir whistled a catcall in appreciation and cheered, "Go Princess!"

Marinette grinned at her victory, and was taken completely by surprise when a laser blast came out of left field and shot Raimundo in the back, and sent him out of the Showdown too.

Jack and Marinette's eyes widened and they turned to look in the direction that the blast had come from.

Wuya smirked at them from behind a laser grid. "Whoops, did I do that?" she asked coyly.

"You shot him in the back!" said Marinette, pointing her weapon at the witch. "That is just low."

"I'm evil, what do you expect?" said Wuya sarcastically.

The witch then had to duck as Jack sent a laser blast at her head. "Then I guess it's just you versus this dream team, now Wuya," he said with a grin. "And you're so going down."

"Really," said Wuya, not looking like she believed that for a second. " _You_ and that little cream puff? I've seem more dangerous butterflies."

Marinette and Jack shared as smirk, as they knew just how dangerous butterflies could be in this area.

Wuya didn't stand a chance, and was soon blasted out of the arena in a storm of laser fire.

Once she was gone, an awkward silence followed as Jack and Marinette exchanged glances. "So what happens now?" Marinette asked.

"One of you has gotta loose so that the Showdown can end," Dojo called down to them.

Jack's face twisted in distaste at the idea of shooting Marinette, and the girl didn't look thrilled at the idea either as she raised her hand.

"Any chance I can just surrender?" she asked. "I didn't even want to be in this anyway."

Dojo looked at his rulebook, and shrugged. "Yup, forfeits are legal. Is that your final offer?"

"Yes," Marinette called, and instantly vanished, along with the Showdown arena.

When the chaos stopped, they were all back in the craft store, and Jack's arms were full of his new Wu, including the fabric sheers he'd won.

"So what's this thing do, anyway?" he asked, holding up the scissors as Wuya and Hannibal Bean rushed off to lick their wounds, and Cat Noir followed to make sure they didn't cause more trouble.

Seeing no harm in telling him, Dojo said, "Those happen to the Perfecto Clippers. They can cut any fabric exactly as the wielder wishes."

The Monks looked far from pleased. "Seriously?" asked Kimiko. "We went through all that for some fancy sewing tools?"

"Not cool," said Raimundo.

"Ah well, it made an iterestin' afternoon at least," said Clay shrugging it off.

Omi said nothing, and continued to glower at Jack suspiciously.

The genius either didn't see, or ignored the cue ball's glare, and held out the scissors to Marinette. "Well, if they just cut fabric, then I think you'd have more use to it."

Marinette, who had been looking interested ever since Dojo had mentioned perfect fabric cuts, looked stunned at the offer. "You sure?" she asked.

"Who better to have a Wu like this than a fashion designer," Jack said. He then grinned smugly. "You can pay me back by making me an awesome outfit."

Marinette squealed in delight, and hugged Jack before rushing off to try her new scissors out. "I will, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted as she ran.

Jack chuckled and moved to follow her, but paused as he finally registered the glare Omi was shooting him. "What?" he asked.

"I have my eyeballs at you, Jack Spicer," Omi shouted, as he pointed at his eyes then at Jack.

"That's 'got my eye on you'," Jack said, before shrugging Omi's actions off, and leaving.

"That too," said Omi suspiciously.

* * *

 **A/N They never did laser tag in the original show, did they? Either way, I thought it'd be fun. Poor Marinette, she is just so done with all this.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	13. Injured Jack

**Drabble 12**

 **Injured Jack**

After much coaxing, teasing, and prodding, Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya finally managed to convince Jack to return to school.

Fortunately, after missing so many days his status in the school gossip mill had turned from hero to delinquent, and that made the boy genius much happier, though he still didn't like Ms. Mendeleiev or Chloé.

And so people got used to seeing the goth boy in class, which is why they were all surprised and alarmed when Jack came in one morning looking like he'd been hit by a truck.

When he hadn't shown up at the time of the final bell, no one thought much of it because he prided himself in coming in late to keep up his delinquent image (despite the fact both Marinette and Adrien habitually did the same, but were otherwise model students).

But they realized something was wrong when they heard the clacking sound of crutches making their way through the hallway, and the door was slowly pushed open so that Jack could limp through.

The entire class went dead silent at the sight of him. Even Chloé was at a loss of words at how bad he looked.

One of his eyes was black and swollen shut, and he had long scratches covering both his cheeks and what little skin could be seen under his dark coat, and a bandage wrapped around his head. His right leg was wrapped in a massive cast, and his left arm wasn't much better, and held up with a sling. From how stiffly he was moving, it was clear that he was at least bruised in quite a few places, and as he hobbled on his crutch they could see it was painful just to move.

He managed to give a grin full of chipped teeth to the class, and handed Ms. Bustier a slip of paper. "Doctor's note," he said shortly, and began limping towards the stairs to his seat.

Instantly, Adrien jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag. "Ms. Bustier, I'll switch seats with Jack today, if you don't mind."

Ms. Bustier, who was staring at Jack with concern, spared a nod at the blond model. "That would be very kind of you. Thank you, Adrien."

Jack also nodded his thanks and slid into the seat next to Nino in the front, and Adrien moved to sit behind Marinette instead.

Normally such an action would have caused the pigtailed girl to freak out at the idea of her crush sitting behind her and seeing the back of her head all class, but like the others, she was too concerned for her friend to really register it (yet, anyway).

And thus, Jack had to sit through the most awkward class of his life, as all his classmates constantly shot questioning and concerned looks at him throughout it, and the second the bell rang to signal a break, he found his desk swarmed by curious student, all clamoring to know how he'd gotten so injured.

"I, er, _I got hit by a bus!"_ Jack shouted, and tried to hobble away from the swarm as fast as his crutches could carry him.

"Alright, guys, break it up," said Marinette. Using her limited authority as class president, she managed to send her classmates on their way, leaving only her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien to question Jack.

Alya started it off first. "Okay, who do I need to kill?" she asked with an expression that told everyone she was serious.

"N-no one," lied Jack nervously.

"Come on, dude," said Nino, who crossed his arms and gave his friend an unimpressed look. "No one really believes you got hit by a bus. Just tell us, and we'll help Alya bury the body."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Jack said with an awkward laugh as he tried to shuffle away from his friends.

But Adrien moved to block him, and the others didn't look like they would give him an inch.

"You got hurt in one of those Showdown things, didn't you?" said Marinette softly.

The other three glanced at her, and upon realizing the logic of her statement, they all turned back with extra scrutiny.

Jack squirmed under their gaze, before finally relenting. "Okay, fine!" he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I went after a Shen Gong Wu yesterday, and got a little beat up. But seriously, I'll be fine. I've invented some stuff to help me heal faster, and trust me when I say I've been hurt worse than this."

His words did nothing to reassure his friends. If anything, they seemed even more concerned than before.

"That still doesn't tell me who I need to maim," said Alya. "Because from what you and Marinette have told us about these magic Chinese throw-downs, those injuries are way too excessive for just that."

"Just tell her, Jack," Adrien warned.

"Yeah," agreed Nino. "You do not want to be between Alya and someone when she's on a warpath."

"It's really not such a big deal," Jack protested. "One of Chase's lions got a little cranky, and decided to take it out on me… while the Heylin watched… and laughed…" He frowned slightly as he considered his words, but then shook his head and added, "But then Omi managed to get into a Showdown with Tubbimura, and they all forgot about me… even the lion."

His friends looked horrified.

"Jack, you were nearly mauled by a lion, it _is_ a big deal," Adrien said in disbelief that he was still trying to shrug it off.

"Darn right it is," Alya seethed. She then grabbed Marinette, and dragged her from the classroom. "Come on, Marinette, we have a murder to plan," she said angrily.

The boys watched the girls go (Marinette shooting concerned glances over her shoulder as they left), and Jack had to ask weakly, "She's not really planning to kill them, is she?"

"She's gonna kill them socially, at least," said Nino with a helpless shrug. "The girl has a popular blog, and she's not afraid to use it. By the time she's done, those Heylin guys will never be able to show their face in polite society again."

"You realize once that happens, they'll take it out on me, right?" Jack asked with a frown.

Adrien shook his head. "Give Alya some credit. She won't let it get traced back to you. Or if it does, she'll make it clear there will be worse in store if they try anything."

"Way worse," agreed Nino. He then changed the topic, sensing that Jack was already sick of it. "So you guys wanna come over to my place and play _Goo Zombies IV_ after school?"

" _Yes!"_ Jack practically shouted, taking the change of topic like a lifeline. "I'll even tell you my cheat codes, 'cause trust me, I have a lot of them…"

As Jack continued to prattle on about _Goo Zombies_ Adrien and Nino exchanged glances over his head and nodded in silent agreement.

Next time one of those Showdowns was in their neck of the woods, they weren't letting Jack go without backup.

Jack continued to brush off his classmates' concern for the rest of the day, and for subsequent days until his injuries healed.

He'd never admit it, even to himself, but secretly he was glad they cared.

* * *

 **A/N Jack can get pretty beat up in Showdowns, or in the events leading up to them. I just thought I'd show how his new friends would probably react to them**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	14. Raimundo as an Akuma

**Drabble 13**

 **Raimundo as an Akuma**

If something didn't happen soon, Raimundo was going to scream.

And from the looks of Kimiko and Clay, he wouldn't be the only one screaming.

Omi could be annoying and obnoxious on a good day, but ever since Jack had introduced his new friends to them, the short monk had been on a warpath.

Whenever the monks had a free moment between training and Wu hunting, he would insist they spend their time spying on Jack in his new environment.

A task that had gotten old really fast, as it seemed Jack usually actually behaved himself in Paris. He went to school, he hung out with his four friends, and he built robots in his lab. All surprisingly normal behavior, especially where Jack was concerned. If he did have some evil plot, he was doing a very good job of hiding it.

And the three taller monks were growing less convinced by the day that there was some 'evil' plot to find, but Omi was relentless in his pursuit, and could not be stopped from dragging his teammates along with him.

So when Raimundo nodded off while on stakeout, neither Kimiko nor Clay could blame him.

Omi, on the other hand…

" _Orb of Tornami!"_

Raimundo's eyes snapped open, and he gagged as he suddenly found himself being shoved from his seat by a torrent of water.

When the water finally stopped, he was soaked to the bone, and shook his head to clear the water from his ears.

Only for Omi to jump over and stand in front of him with an outraged expression.

"Raimundo!" he said. "How could you fall asleep during our very important mission, lazy blood?"

Raimundo gave his shorter teammate a deadpan glare. "It's 'lazy bones', and what important mission?" he asked dryly. "You're weird obsession with Jack? He's not doing anything, Omi, just give it a rest already."

Omi seemed to inflate indignantly, and he snapped, "You clearly forget that Jack Spicer is _EVIL!_ There is nothing he does not do without sinister motive. There is a plot here, and we must find it. It is our duty as Xiaolin Dragons, or have you forgotten."

He then shook his large round head, and added in a pompous tone, "Sometimes I wonder why someone as lazy and unfocused as you was chosen to become our leader."

Little did Omi know, but he had just hit Raimundo below the belt. He had mostly overcome his insecurities about not being good enough, but the added responsibilities of being leader had brought some of them back to the surface, and to hear Omi voice them…

"Well if I'm such a slacker, I'll go somewhere I'm not wasting your time," Raimundo snapped, and he stormed off with his shoes making a wet sounding squish with every step.

Kimiko sent Omi a glare. "That was low, Omi. Besides, Rai has a point. Nothing's happening here with Jack."

Omi shook his head stubbornly. "You are wrong, there is something. I can feel it."

Kimiko looked like she was about to argue back, but Clay cut her off. "Uh, hate ta interrupt, but Jack left while ya'll was arguing."

Omi wheeled around to stare at where the evil genius had previously stood talking to Nino and Alya, only to see it absent of the three teens. "What!" he shouted. "We must find him again immediately!"

He quickly rushed off to find him again, and Kimiko and Clay groaned as they followed after him.

After they left, Jack poked his head out from behind a corner, and snickered. "Suckers," he said with a laugh.

Alya and Nino just shrugged as they stepped out of hiding as well. "What did they expect?" asked Nino. "A tsunami in the middle of Paris is kinda hard to miss."

"Wonder how long they're going to keep following you around?" Alya asked Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes as the three of them went on their way. "Knowing Omi, a _long_ time. The Cheeseball doesn't know when to admit he's wrong."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raimundo continued to stomp soggily through Paris, fuming over Omi's words.

"Jack's not doing anything wrong!" he grumbled to himself. "Heck, those friends of his seem like they're good for him. I mean, that girl was super nice in the Showdown, I can't see her doing anything evil. So what if I wanna slack off a bit. Not like anything important's happening right now."

The monk was so caught up in his anger that he didn't even notice a black butterfly flutter down to him until it landed on his medallion.

Raimundo froze as a pink outline of a butterfly appeared around his face, and he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

" _Blow Off, I am Hawkmoth. I can help you show your little friend who's right, but only if you do something for me in return."_

Despite Hawkmoth's magic already taking control, Raimundo frowned, and tried to fight it off. "No, I-I don't want to be evil again," he tried to protest.

Hawkmoth just chuckled sinisterly. _"Evil? My dear boy, you'll do nothing of the sort. All you'll be doing is giving Paris a lazy day."_

Now fully entranced, Raimundo said, "Very well," and a cloud of dark purple energy enveloped him.

* * *

The remaining three Xiaolin Monks were startled from their fruitless search for Jack when a very familiar laugh sounded overhead.

Looking upwards, the monks gaped at the sight.

Lounging on a cloud above their heads was the barely recognizable figure of Raimundo. Only his hair had turned gray and looked more windswept then usual. A white mask covered his eyes that vaguely looked like a butterfly (or maybe a cloud, it was hard to tell). His monk robes had turned white with a wind and cloud patterned decorating them, and where his feet should be there was nothing but a thick flow of fog. The amulet he always wore had turned silver, and also seemed bigger than before.

"Raimundo?" shouted Kimiko in realization.

"What in tarnation?" asked Clay in surprise.

"I'm _not_ Raimundo!" the boy on the cloud called down to them. "I am Blow Off!"

Omi gaped, then smacked his forehead. "I do not believe it! Raimundo has turned evil, _again!"_

"It's not his fault, Omi," snapped Kimiko. "Remember what that girl with the blog said, it's some kind of butterfly mind control!"

"Meanin' we gotta snap him out'a it," agreed Clay. "Raimundo'd do the same for us."

Blow Off scowled at the idea of being freed, and shouted, "I told you, I'm Blow Off, and I say you three need to _chill!"_

With that his amulet seemed to glow white, and swirls of clouds formed in Blow Off's hands, which he threw at great speeds down at his friends.

Taken by surprise, the monks tried to dodge, but weren't fast enough, and the clouds hit them dead center.

Instantly a feeling of utter lethargy came over the three of them. Despite knowing they still had a job to do, the motivation to do anything but laze around just would not come to them.

Kimiko promptly sat herself down on the ground, and pulled out her handheld version of _Goo Zombies_ , and began playing it, seemingly oblivious to the world as she hummed tunelessly to herself.

Clay also flopped down on the ground and pulled his hat low over his head to take a nap.

Omi tried to fight off the spell, but soon found himself sitting down as well, and pulling himself into a relaxed meditative pose.

Blow Off smirked down at them, before flying off on his cloud to do the same to the rest of Paris.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ladybug and Cat Noir to hear that there was a new villain in Paris, and they were quickly on the scene.

Only to find that fighting the possessed Raimundo was proving to be harder than they'd thought.

"This isn't usually this hard," Cat Noir called to his partner as he ran on all fours across the rooftop after their cloud-wielding villain, who had just ducked behind a chimney out of sight.

Ladybug hurried along the roof right beside him, and answered, "I think that's one of those monk guys. You know, from those crazy Showdowns. Those four are exceptional at martial arts, so it's no wonder this is trickier than usual."

But then, as the Lucky Duo turned the corner to chase after Blow Off, another of his clouds flew out of nowhere and hit Ladybug in the face, knocking her back on her butt.

"My Lady!" shouted Cat Noir in concern, before wheeling to glare up at Blow Off angrily. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted, extending his staff.

Then before Blow Off could react, the cat themed hero swung his weapon like a mallet, and sent the villain and his cloud crashing into the ground below.

Cat Noir quickly turned back to see if Ladybug was okay, only to blink in surprise at the sight that met his eyes.

Ladybug didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, and instead was laying flat on her stomach with her legs kicking in the air lazily as she stared dreamily off into the distance.

"Um, LB?" Cat Noir asked as he slowly made to approach her. "We still have an akuma to catch. Now's not the time for a cat nap."

Ladybug didn't even look at him, and shrugged. "Eh, too much effort," she said in a drowsy sounding voice.

Cat Noir blinked at her, and rubbed his ears to make sure he heard right. "Wait, what?" he asked.

"Too much effort," his partner repeated, still sounding like she would fall asleep any second. "I'd much rather just stay here."

"Why?" asked Cat Noir in utter bewilderment, wondering just what Blow Off had done to his partner.

"Well," she said slowly, cupping her hands under her chin as she continued to stare in the opposite direction of her partner. "You can't beat the view."

Cat Noir turned his head to follow her gaze, and saw that what she had been staring dreamily at was a giant poster of Adrien Agreste on a nearby billboard.

"You've gotta be kitten me," he said as that realization slowly sunk in.

"He's so handsome~" said Ladybug wistfully.

As Cat Noir wondered if he should be feeling flattered or not, he noticed that Blow Off had recovered from his crash, and was flying at them with an angry expression.

"Give me your Miraculouses!" he shouted as he flew at them.

Cat Noir turned to run, but noticed that Ladybug had made no move to join him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she drawled lazily as Blow Off closed in on her.

Cat Noir did a quick about-face, and scooped Ladybug up off the roof, ducked under Blow Off, and took off running while carrying her princess style in his arms.

"Aw, no more handsome boy," said Ladybug with a slight pout.

"I've-he's got plenty of posters, you can stare at them later," Cat Noir replied shortly to her as he weaved through the rooftops to avoid more of Blow Off's cloud attacks.

Ladybug grinned dreamily. "Oh, I know," she said. "I have them all over my bedroom wall for just that."

Cat Noir nearly ran headfirst into a chimney when he heard that, making Ladybug squeak a drowsy protest.

Seeing that, Blow Off fell back on his cloud and burst out laughing at the sight, and Cat Noir used the distraction to get away.

Ducking into the subway tunnels, Cat Noir tried to place Ladybug on her feet, only for her to slump against him, forcing him to catch her again. "Noooo, keep holding me, you're comfy," she whined.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be thrilled to, my Lady," Cat Noir replied, wondering if this was all some cosmic joke being played on him. "But at the moment, we need to focus on getting that akuma."

"Too much effort," Ladybug said again as she snuggled against him like she was about to take a nap.

' _Yup,'_ thought Cat Noir as his face turned bright red at the contact with his crush. _'I'm definitely the butt of some cosmic joke. No other possible explanation for this.'_

But the universe playing a prank on him or not, Cat Noir knew that it was only a matter of time until Blow Off found them again, and he needed to come up with _something_ to both stop the villain, and convince Ladybug to do her job and cleanse the akuma.

All of which would be much easier if she would stop acting so lazy.

Still, the cat-themed hero racked his brain to try and think of something to get her motivated. All she seemed to want to do right now was lie around and stare at a poster of his civilian self.

Wait.

 _That's it!_

"My Lady?" he said as he led Ladybug over to a bench and sat her down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hmm~" she hummed drowsily.

"I have a pawposition for you," he said slowly, hoping on his nine lives that this would work. "If you help me cleanse Blow Off's akuma, I promise I'll get you the _real_ Adrien Agreste for you to stare at 'til your hearts content."

That made Ladybug perk up, and look more alert and interested than she had been with anything since getting hit by the spell. "Really?" she asked in a tone that was almost eager.

"Cat's honor," Cat Noir promised, placing one hand over his heart, and the other up in the air as if swearing an oath.

Ladybug seemed to deliberate that for a long moment, before nodding her head slowly. "Oh, alright," she said. She then slumped forward into his arms again. "But you still have to carry me, Comfy Kitty."

"As my Lady wishes," Cat Noir said, his face turning red once again as he lifted her up.

Just then the wind in the subway tunnel picked up, and duo turned to see Blow Off fly down the train tunnel on his cloud, looking furious. "Give me you Miraculous things so that I can take a load off already!" he shouted, looking peeved that he had to work so hard at this.

"Time to go!" Cat Noir said as bolted for the exit with Ladybug in his arms. If he was going to fight this guy on his own, he was going to need more room to move.

Taking the steps two at a time, he bounded out of the tunnel, and back onto street level, looking around desperately to formulate some plan.

Glancing back at the stairway he'd just run out of, an idea hit him, and he smirked.

Shifting Ladybug so that she was mostly cradled in on his left arm, he raised his right hand into the air, and yelled, " _Cataclysm!"_

Instantly, the dark energy began bubbling around his palm, and he pressed it against the entry tunnel to the subway, causing it to collapse on top of Blow Off.

"Not cool!" Blow Off managed to yell before he was buried under the crumbling concrete.

Having bought more time, Cat Noir carried Ladybug up to a nearby rooftop, and sat her down on it.

"Ladybug," he said. "Now would be a really good time for you to use your Lucky Charm."

She shot her partner an annoyed look, but relented. Taking her yo-yo into her palm, she held it out to him. "Help me," she all but demanded.

Cat Noir rolled his eyes, but took the yo-yo from her and tossed it into the air.

" _Lucky Charm!"_ she droned unenthusiastically.

A fishing pole appeared in a flash of red light, and fell down into her lap.

"Okaaaay," said Cat Noir slowly as he stared at the red and black-spotted pole. "What now."

Ladybug frowned slightly at the fishing equipment and then glanced around, before passing it over to Cat Noir. "It's telling me you're supposed to figure it out," she said with a yawn. "The akuma's in his necklace. Wake me when you get it."

And with that, she laid back on the rooftop and fell right to sleep.

Cat Noir wondered if Ladybug had felt this exasperated the times he'd been mind controlled against her before. If she had been, this was definitely payback for those times. At least she wasn't actively fighting against him, she just wasn't being active at all.

Looking down at the fishing pole, Cat Noir wondered what he was supposed to do with it.

Just then, Blow Off managed to burst out of the rubble, and began searching the area for the two heroes.

Cat Noir ducked down closer to the roof, and observed the villain as he began floating closer to the building they were sitting on.

As he drew closer, the sunlight reflected off the amulet around Blow Off's neck, and Cat Noir's eyes widened as he glanced down at the fishing pole.

Could it really be that simple?

Seeing as he had no other ideas, Cat Noir leaped to his feet, and cast the fishing line at Blow Off's necklace.

The akuma villain blinked in surprise as the hook missed his necklace, and snagged him by the front of his shirt.

' _Not what I was hoping for, but it'll do,'_ thought Cat Noir when he saw that.

With a heave, Cat Noir yanked Blow Off straight off his cloud, and sent him crashing down on the roof next to him.

Before the villain could recover, the catboy snatched the necklace off his neck, and yelled. "Wake up, Ladybug, I got it."

Ladybug groaned and opened her eyes as Cat Noir smashed the necklace on the ground and sent the butterfly flying out of it.

"No more evildoing for- aw whatever," she grumbled as she caught the butterfly in her yo-yo, cleansed, and released it without even a farewell. She then accepted the fishing pole back from Cat Noir and tossed it into the air with barely any effort put into the act. " _Miraculous Ladybug,_ " she drawled.

The customary red flash exploded from the Lucky Charm, sweeping over both Ladybug and the rest of Paris, undoing all the damage from the akuma, and returning Raimundo to normal.

Looking around, the recovered heroine blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?" she asked jumping to her feet, and looking like her normal energetic self again. "What happened? Where's the akuma?"

Cat Noir just beamed at her, so happy that his Lady was once again back to her own self. "Taken care of," he said proudly, holding out his fist for her to pound.

Still looking confused, Ladybug slowly bumped her own fist with his. "But, really, what just happened?" she asked.

"You got hit by Blow Off's spell, and was acting lazier than a cat in a patch of sun," said Cat Noir, grinning smugly as a look of embarrassment spread across her face.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty," she said sheepishly. "I wasn't too bad, was I?"

"Well, all you wanted to do was lay around and stare at posters of a certain model," said Cat Noir in an attempt to sound nonchalant, but really he was studying her face closely from the corner of his eye. "It took me promising that I'd get the real Adrien Agreste for you to stare at to get you to do anything helpful." He paused, and couldn't help but glance at her and ask, "Do you still want me to do that?"

The embarrassed expression on Ladybug's face increased tenfold, and it became impossible to tell where the edges of her mask ended as her face flushed to match its redness.

Just then, both their Miraculouses beeped, and Ladybug seized the opportunity to flee. "NO THANKS! GOTTA GO! LATER!" she shrieked as she bolted from the rooftop as fast as her yo-yo could take her.

Cat Noir couldn't help but snicker at her exit, and made a mental note to somehow keep that promise at a later date. Any time spent with his Lady was a dream in his books.

A groan behind him reminded him he wasn't alone on the rooftop, and he turned to see Raimundo getting up, and scratching his head in confusion.

"I turned evil again, didn't I?" he asked redundantly.

Unsure how to answer, Cat Noir just nodded.

Raimundo let out another groan and buried his face in his hands. "Aw man, Omi's never gonna let me live this down."

Cat Noir simply chuckled, and helped the monk off the roof before taking off before his own transformation ended.

* * *

 **A/N Writing a lazy Ladybug was so much fun. I loved coming up with all the possible ways to make Cat Noir's brain short circuit. Plus, I felt Ladybug needs to get hit by an akuma attack at some point, it can't always be Cat.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	15. The Gang Meets Good Jack

**Drabble 14**

 **The Gang Meets Good Jack**

Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette could not stop staring.

Though to be fair, the entire class couldn't stop staring. Even Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendeleiev would occasionally gape unattractively at the sight during their lessons.

But in his usual seat, Jack paid no attention to the looks he was gathering, and instead smiled cheerfully with his hands clasped in front of him, looking for all the world like a model student.

"Did he get akumatized or something?" Nino had to whisper to Adrien as Jack happily handed in all the homework he'd been skipping doing for weeks, with a heartfelt apology to Ms. Bustier for not doing it sooner (causing the teacher to look like she wanted to drop the homework and flee like it was some kind of bomb).

"If so, it's the weirdest, most non-evil akuma I've ever seen," Adrien whispered back.

Behind them, both Alya and Marinette nodded in agreement.

It was not too out there of a theory. Instead of skulking in late like he usually did, Jack had arrived _early_ to class that day with a smile as bright as the periwinkle blue sweater vest he was wearing instead of his usual gothic coat. He also had his hair combed into a neat part, and was acting incredibly polite, and so darn cheerful that his friends were sure they'd get cavities if they listened to his voice for too long. If it weren't for his signature eye-liner still in place on his pale face, the entire class would have been convinced that he was a completely different person.

The second the bell rang, most of the class bolted for the exit, apparently not wanting to risk it if Jack really _had_ gotten possessed by an akuma.

But his four friends decided to stick around to get to the bottom of things (though Marinette and Adrien were both ready to bolt and transform if an akuma did turn out to be the cause).

Jack looked around in confusion when he saw the empty classroom. "Where'd everybody go?" He asked in disappointment. "I made enough friendship brownies for the whole class." He then pulled out a box of brownies with lopsided frosted smiley-faces on the chocolate that looked slightly radioactive.

"Okay, we'll cut to the chase," said Alya, shoving the box aside, and leaning in to look Jack directly in the eye. "Are you, or are you not being possessed by an akuma?"

Jack blinked at her in surprise, before his face shifted into a hurt expression. "You guys think I'm evil?" he squeaked, looking like he was about to cry, despite the fact that any other day he'd be overjoyed by the accusation.

Marinette waved her hands rapidly in front of her in an attempt to calm him down. "No, no, no, that's not it," she said honestly. "It's just, well… You're not acting like, er, yourself today, Jack."

At that, Jack instantly brightened. " _Oh_ ," he said in realization. "That's nothing to worry about, Silly-Billy. I just took a trip to the Ying Yang World in during my last Showdown, and now all my evilness is gone."

His friends blinked at him in confusion. "What?" They asked in unison.

Jack blew a raspberry and smacked himself on the forehead, his grin never leaving his face. "Op, silly me. I forgot you guys don't know Showdowns like I do. Let me explain. There are these two Shen Gong Wu, the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo, and they allow a person to travel to this other dimension called the Ying Yang World. The trouble is, you have to have _both_ yo-yos with you when you go there, otherwise your entire personality flip-flops like a pancake. So if a good person goes into the Ying-Yang World, they come out evil, and if an evil person (like me) goes there, they come out good. Isn't that _great!_ "

As he said all that, the giant smile never left his face, and his four friends stared at him with gob smacked expressions.

Once it finally sank in what he'd just said, all four of the Parisians exploded talking at once.

"Wait-! How-? What-? Dude-!" Nino sputtered.

" _Why_ would you even go to a place like that?" asked Adrien in incomprehension.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Alya bellowed.

"Jack, why would you do that? Are you okay?" Marinette said worriedly.

Jack held his hands up in surrender, as if that would staunch the flow of noise directed at him. "I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident!" he protested. "Omi, that kidder, opened up a portal with the Ying Yo-Yo and pushed me through it in the last Showdown. After that he said something along the lines of, 'Sorry, but now we will no longer have fear of your evil plots, Jack Spicer!' I'm not quite sure what he meant, but so long as he's happy."

The four Parisians shared a dark glance that promised pain in the little bald monk's future.

"Is there any way to get you back to your usual self?" Adrien asked. "Not that we, er, don't like you like this, but I think you're scaring our classmates," he added quickly seeing Jack's face fall again.

Jack glanced around at the otherwise empty classroom, and saw the logic of Adrien's point. "Oh, that's easy," he replied. "Someone just has to take a little trip into the Ying Yang world to get back my bottle of evil Chi."

Seeing the determined look growing on his friends' faces, Jack quickly added insistently, "But make sure you have _both_ yo-yos when you go. I'd _hate_ it if you guys turned evil over little ol' me."

"Don't worry, Jack," said Marinette, a plan already formulating in her mind. "We've got it all under control."

Those monks wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack stood blinking as he stared at an empty bottle with his face on it.

In front of him, Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino were watching him with baited breath to see if their plan had worked, and he was back to his old self.

Jack then looked down at his bright clothing and groaned. "Aw man, I got turned into that happy-go-lucky weirdo again. I _hate_ turning all goodie-goodie!"

That was all they needed to hear, and Jack's Parisian friends let out whoops to know their friend was back.

Jack looked at the four of them sheepishly. "Was Good-Jack really that annoying?" he asked.

They stopped cheering, and Nino said, "No, it's not that, dude."

Jack raised an eyebrow at them. "Really?" he asked skeptically. "I'd think you guys would jump at the chance for me to be good." His face took on a sardonic grin. "I mean, you guys _do_ keep pointing out all the 'good' I've been doing since coming here."

"True, but, well…" Alya said, before trailing off trying to find the right words. "It wasn't really _you_ , Jack. The way you were acting just wasn't, well, Jack."

"It was kinda like you were akumatized," said Marinette in an attempt to explain. "Only with goodness rather than evil."

"We want you to be a good guy by your own choice, Jack," said Adrien. "Not because some freaky yo-yo dimension turned you that way."

"And, yeah, the goodie-goodie you was kinda freaky," admitted Nino. "You're way more fun as yourself."

Jack gaped at them for a full minute as it sank in what they'd said.

Then with an ear-splitting grin he grabbed the four of them in a big hug, and shouted, "You guys are the _BEST!"_

"And don't you forget it," Nino wheezed as Jack's hug forced the oxygen out of his lungs.

Jack let them go, still beaming. He knew he'd never be a hero. But for these guys… _maybe_ he'd consider being an anti-hero. At least when he was in Paris, the rest of the world could still fear his awesome evil power.

Then he frowned as something occurred to him, and Jack had to ask, "So how _did_ you get the Xiaolin Losers to give you the yo-yos? And how'd you get my chi back on top of that?"

The other teenagers exchanged glances, and grinned.

"Long story," said Alya, her smile slightly wicked. "But let's just say, maybe you're rubbing off on us too. I think we scared that Omi kid pretty bad…"

* * *

 **A/N Good-Jack is kinda played up for laughs in the show, but for the Parisians it would probably be a little too close to getting possessed by an akuma for their liking, even if it is with goodness instead of evil. Don't worry, you'll see how they did it next chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	16. The Gang in the Ying Yang World

**Drabble 15**

 **Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino in the Ying Yang World**

Getting the monks to come to Paris wasn't hard. Since Alya had exchanged emails with them after the incident with Corporate Giant she was able to contact them with a faked panicked message that 'something awful' was happening in Paris, and they 'needed help'.

The four monks hurried to France upon getting the email, only to be confronted by four angry teenagers demanding they return Jack to normal.

At first, Omi had been adamant against it, but then Raimundo surprised them all by handing over the two yo-yos without much of a fight.

"What are you _doing?_ " Omi shouted in dismay as Raimundo handed the two Wu to Marinette. "Have you lost your _maples?"_

"It's marbles, and I'm doing it for two reasons," said Raimundo. "One, Good-Jack is an annoyance I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, much less some normal people in Paris."

"'S true," said Clay with a nod. "Jack is _way_ more annoyin' good than he is evil."

"And especially after what she said on her blog about the Heylin," said Kimiko, jerking her thumb at Alya. Shooting the girl a grin, she said, "I snorted my smoothie out my nose laughing so hard at that, and those guys haven't been able to show their faces in public since."

Alya gave a vicious grin. "They deserved it for hurting one of my friends," she said, sending a pointed glare at Omi.

The short monk gulped and shifted farther away from her.

"An' what's two?" asked Clay curiously to their leader.

"Yes," said Omi, trying to ignore Alya's death glare. "What other reason do you have for inflicting the evil of Jack Spicer upon the world, Raimundo."

"Two is because I'm the leader, and I say so, that's why," said Raimundo, poking Omi in the head. "And you haven't been listening to me lately, little dude. I _told_ you not to hit Jack with the yo-yo, and you went and did it anyway."

Now all four of the Parisians were glaring at Omi, and the short monk tried to subtly hide behind Clay.

"Wait, you planned that?" demanded Nino, not at all happy about hearing that. "Jack said it was some kind of accident!"

Omi laughed nervously, and shouted, "Oh my, another Shen Gong Wu has activated! We must claim it immediately!"

With that he bolted away from the angry Parisians.

Kimiko winced, and gave the teens an apologetic look. "Do you want us to help you get Jack's chi back?" she offered.

The four exchanged glances, but then Adrien shook his head. "Jack's our friend. We'll take care of it."

"But we'd appreciate any advice you can give," added Marinette as she slipped the loops of both yo-yos onto her fingers and began dipping them up and down with practiced ease.

The three remaining monks exchanged their own glances, and Clay said, "Jus' be careful in tha' place, ya hear. Anythin' could happen, and the laws o' physics ain't exactly… normal."

"And watch out for the Chi Creature," said Raimundo. "It's this big black thing that guards the chi in there. It's strong, fast, turns invisible, and won't be too happy if you're there to steal Jack's back." He then frowned, and added, "Ya might want to stock up on weapons before you guys head over there."

"Good to know," said Adrien, and the others nodded in determination.

After a few more minutes of the monks briefing the Parisians on the Ying-Yang word, the latter four left to prepare.

A few hours later had them meeting in front of the school to depart, all armed as best they could. Nino had a metal baseball bat in his hands, and enough flashlights to cover all of them. Alya managed to get ahold of a taser for one hand, and held her fully charged phone in the other, prepared to film the entire excursion. Adrien had managed to get his hands on an antique sword that had been decorating his mansion, which, while old, was still sharp and could be put to use. And Marinette had, well…

"A frying pan?" asked Alya in disbelief as she looked at the 'weapon' sticking out of her best friend's backpack.

"That is both as cliché as it is adorable," said Nino with a laugh.

Marinette flushed, and knew she couldn't exactly tell them she really intended to use the yo-yos as her weapon of choice. It was a little too 'Ladybug' of an answer to use. Instead she said, "Sorry, it's all I could sneak out without freaking out my parents. I live in a bakery, not an armory."

Adrien shook his head, looking amused. "Don't worry, Marinette," he said. "We'll watch your back."

Marinette turned red at that, and looked pleased at her crush's protectiveness, as unnecessary as it was.

"Then let's get this show on the road," said Nino, brandishing his bat in what he probably thought was a heroic pose.

Marinette nodded and pulled out the two yo-yos. Swinging them in front of her, she shouted, " _Ying Yang Yo-Yo!"_

The two yo-yos crashed together and created a swirling portal.

The four teenagers exchanged one last glance, silently saying that this was the last chance for any of them to back out.

None of them did, and they all stepped forwards into the portal.

Once on the other side, they all gaped at what they saw. The entire world was completely black with Chinese characters floating in the sky above them. The ground beneath their feet was completely obscured by white fog that was impossible to see through, giving the illusion that they were walking on clouds. The only color at all in the world was on the four teens, who looked as though they'd all been dyed completely red.

"This is weirder than weird," said Marinette in amazement.

Adrien, meanwhile, was looking at Marinette with an odd expression. Something about seeing her in this color was… familiar somehow. "Maybe," he said, trying to place what was on the tip of his tongue. "But I have to say, red's a good color on you."

Fortunately the red tint was able to cover the massive blush that spread across Marinette's face at those words, and Alya gave her best friend a knowing look.

The bespectacled girl then frowned when she noticed that her phone screen was now blank. "Hey! What's the deal?" she asked, trying to turn it on and failing. With a sigh, she returned her phone to her pocket.

"I guess this place is messing with my electronics," Alya said to the rest of them as she pulled out her taser and tried to use it. "Which makes this thing useless too," she added.

"Aw bummer," said Nino, looking disappointed as he clicked his now useless flashlights. "I was just thinking how we could come back here and shoot a movie sometime. This place'd be an awesome backdrop for a kung fu fight scene."

Marinette, however, gave her best friend a sympathetic glance, and handed over her frying pan. "Here," she said. "You can use this instead."

"But what about you?" asked Adrien as Alya reluctantly took the pan and stuck it in her belt.

Marinette reluctantly held up the yo-yos. "Well these Wu things are weapons, aren't they? I'll just, uh, try to make due with them," she said nervously. ' _And hopefully not blow my secret wide open_ ,' she added silently.

"So where's Jack's, uh, chi stuff?" asked Nino, thankfully changing the subject, and looking around for anything that might give him a clue.

As if on cue, the unseen ground beneath their feet shook, and two massive shelves rose up next to them.

"Okaaaay," said Alya staring at the bottles marked 'chi' lining the aisles. "That was convenient."

"A little _too_ convenient," said Adrien suspiciously.

"He's right," said Marinette, slipping more into Ladybug mode. "The monks said there's some guard-creature here to protect the chi. Keep an eye out for it. Now let's find Jack's bottle."

The others nodded and began walking down the aisles, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

Then, a glowing bottle on a high shelf caught Nino's and he pointed at it with his bat. "Dudes, I think that's it!"

The others looked where he was pointing, and saw a bottle with an image of Jack's face imprinted on the glass.

"Looks like it to me," agreed Adrien.

"I'll get it," said Alya, and she began climbing the shelves to reach it.

Only for something invisible to rush past her, and knock her back down so that she landed on the floor on her butt.

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly, glaring around to try and spot the source of her fall.

The others all tensed and raised their makeshift weapons. "Something tells me that that was the monster thing those guys told us about," said Marinette as she began swinging the yo-yos in her hand, forgetting about need to keep secrets in way of defending her friends.

Adrien cast a distracted glance at Marinette, and was once again hit by a wave of déjà vu. But before he could figure out where it was from, the Chi Creature lashed out again, hitting him in the gut, and sending him flying down the aisle.

"ADRIEN!" shouted Marinette in distress, only for her to be sent flying after him by the creature. She landed on top of her crush just as he was pulling himself back up, and they were both sent tumbling in a heap.

"Guys!" shouted Nino after them, only to freeze as their attacker made itself visible to them.

It was a massive, pitch-black monster with glowing yellow eyes, and razor sharp teeth. Little other detail could be made out of it, save for a circlet with a purple stone resting on its forehead.

"Get the chi!" shouted Adrien. "We'll distract it!" With that he pulled out his sword, and ran at the Chi Creature, stabbing at one of its claws.

The Creature roared in anger, and Adrien leapt away from it as it snarled at him. The boy then had to turn tail and run as it began chasing after him furiously. But the creature was faster, and it was taking all of Adrien's Cat Noir skills to dodge the swipes from its giant claws.

But then the Chi Creature suddenly tripped and fell on its face as a pair of yo-yo strings wrapped around its legs, and sent it sprawling. Marinette then used the strings to pull herself towards the creature, and used its face as a springboard to jump closer to Adrien.

"Nice save, M'La-er-Marinette," said Adrien as he ran over to her, barely remembering that this was not Ladybug he was fighting with, and he was currently not Cat Noir. But that darn feeling of déjà vu was still nagging at him like an itch he just couldn't scratch.

Marinette was experiencing a similar feeling as she sent a shy smile back at him for the compliment, and reeled the yo-yos back to her. There was something about all this that felt familiar to her.

But before either of them could put their finger on it, the Chi Creature was on its feet again and snarling at the two of them furiously.

But before it could attack again, a pair of yells came from above, and they all looked up to see Alya and Nino jumping off the high shelves on either side of the creature, and bringing their weapons down hard on its head.

The Ying Yang World resonated with a loud _'CRACK!'_ as both the pan and the bat slammed down on its head, and the Chi Creature let out a groan of pain before slumping to the floor unconscious.

There was a beat of silence as the teens registered that they'd actually taken down the beast, and they all let out whooping cheers at their victory.

"Okay," said Alya brandishing the frying pan. "This was a pretty good weapon. Don't think you're getting it back, Marinette."

Marinette laughed. "Keep it," she said. "And take it with you next time you take one of your crazy Ladyblog videos. You being able to defend yourself would do _wonders_ for my peace of mind."

"And we can be there to watch her back," agreed Nino, holding up his bat like he was a knight of valor. "We all make a pretty good monster bashing team."

"Maybe Ladybug and Cat Noir will take us on as sidekicks," Adrien joked.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Marinette scoffed. She then glanced over at Alya and Nino and asked, "Did you guys get Jack's bottle?"

"Right here," said Nino, holding it up so they could see the picture of Jack's face on it.

"Then let's get out of here before that thing wakes up," said Marinette as she sent both yo-yos flying again. " _Ying Yang Yo-Yo!"_

The portal opened once again, and the four Parisians hurried through it, leaving the wacky Ying Yang World behind.

They had a friend to fix.

* * *

 **A/N And that's how they got the chi back. Sorry if you guys wanted to see the Parisians fight the monks, but it was really just Omi who wanted Jack 'good-itized', the others are well aware of how annoying Good-Jack is, and can sympathize. Still, they got to kick the Chi Creature's butt, so that's something. Of course, Adrien and Marinette are unfortunately too dense to catch on to the painfully obvious. But their denseness is part of why I love these dorks.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	17. Adrien and Ladybug in a Showdown

**Drabble 16**

 **Adrien and Ladybug in a Showdown**

Jack was annoyed.

"Seriously!" he shouted to the heavens. " _Why_ are there so many Wu in _Paris!?"_

"I dunno," said Raimundo next to him. "Plot convenience."

"Maybe Master Dashi really liked this place," suggested Kimiko.

"Oh yeah," agreed Dojo. "fifteen hundred years ago, this was the place to be. Plus, Dashi loved the food."

Jack just stewed.

Once again a Shen Gong Wu had activated in the city of Paris, and once again Jack's new friends had gotten caught in the crossfire.

Now Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Dojo (Clay and Omi were absent for some kind of training with Master Fung) had to watch from the sidelines as Adrien and Ladybug had to square off against Wuya and Chase in an extreme three-legged race.

And Jack was _not_ liking how cozy Adrien was getting with Paris' heroine. His model friend was _supposed_ to be falling for Marinette, not getting starry-eyed over Lady Luck herself.

Well, not if Jack had anything to say about it.

"You know, _Marinette_ totally _rocked_ the last Showdown she was in!" he yelled down pointedly as he saw Adrien shuffle a little too close for comfort towards Ladybug as they climbed through a jungle gym-like obstacle. "I bet if _she_ were your partner this would be a snap!"

Adrien reluctantly tore his gaze from Ladybug to look up at Jack in confusion. "Uh, okay. Maybe next time," he called back, unsure what Jack was getting at.

Meanwhile, Ladybug groaned and face-palmed as she knew exactly what Jack was trying to do. As much as she appreciated his loyalty to her civilian form, he was currently interfering with prime Adrien time for her to enjoy, and also distracting both of them from their obstacle course.

And if she'd heard the little talking dragon right, this Wu, the Cherry Bomb (a little cherry shaped trinket that made things explode), was not something she'd want to be in the hands of evil.

Catching sight of Chase and Wuya way ahead of them, Ladybug's eyes narrowed in determination. This was taking way too long, and if they wanted to win it was time to get creative.

Fortunately, being creative was her specialty.

Glancing over at Adrien (who was literally attached to her hip for the race), she said, "Let me see that yo-yo you wagered for the Showdown."

Blinking in surprise, Adrien handed over the Yang Yo-Yo, which he had kept after their Ying Yang World adventure.

Swinging the Yang Yo-Yo in one hand, and her own yo-yo in the other expertly, she said, "I need you to hang onto me as tight as you can. We're doing this _my_ way."

Adrien looked thrilled at that idea, and above them Jack booed and hissed.

"What's your deal, man?" asked Raimundo. "I thought that dude was your friend. Don't you want him to win?"

"Sure, I want him to win," said Jack. "But I also don't want him breaking my other friend's heart in the process."

Raimundo looked confused, then his eyes widened in realization. "You said that Marinette girl was head over heels for someone, I guess that's him?"

"Bingo," said Jack, glaring at the two in question, who were now flying past the obstacles like Tarzan.

Nearby, Kimiko snickered. "Jack Spicer, match-maker. Now there's something I thought I'd never see."

Their attention was once again dragged to the Showdown as Wuya let out a shriek of rage.

Ladybug with Adrien clinging to her had just flown over her and Chase's heads, and reached out to snatch the Cherry Bomb off the pedestal at the finish line, bringing the Showdown to an end.

As the two Heylin villains scurried away in defeat once again (swearing vengeance all the way), Jack hurried over and snatched Adrien away from Ladybug.

"You know, I'm suddenly craving some of _Marinette's_ cookies," he said pointedly as he dragged the model away. "She's such a _great_ cook. _Better_ than _anyone_ I've _ever_ met. Let's head to _her_ bakery and get some celebratory snacks for a Showdown well done."

Adrien looked completely bemused by his friend's antics, but simply smiled and said, "Sounds like a good idea." He then glanced back at Ladybug and called, "Care to join us M'La-er-Ladybug."

He failed to see Jack face-palm at his obliviousness, before glaring at the heroine, just daring her to take the offer.

Ladybug, however, let out a nervous laugh. "N-no thanks. Appreciate the offer, but, uh, I gotta get going. Thanks for your help today."

With that she used her yo-yo to swing away, leaving them all in her dust.

Jack grinned victoriously, and resumed tugging a disappointed Adrien away, only to notice that Raimundo and Kimiko were following as well. "What are you guys doing?" he asked the monks.

Kimiko shrugged. "Hey, you said there'd be cookies."

"Yeah, made by 'the _greatest_ cook you've _ever_ met'," said Raimundo, making finger quotations as he paraphrased the genius' previous words.

"So naturally, we are _so_ there," said Dojo eagerly, his mouth already watering.

Jack looked like he wanted to argue, but before he could, Adrien said, "Sure, the more the merrier," so the genius was stuck with them.

Still, Marinette was waiting for them with a plate of freshly baked cookies when they reached her home (it seemed a certain spotted heroine had mentioned they were coming as she swung by, immediately improving her standing in Jack's books), so Jack figured he could put up with the monks for a few minutes.

Just this once, anyway.

* * *

 **A/N A big thanks to Lemon Dropz for suggesting this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. Jack's a good friend, even if he's hindering more than helping.**

 **Also, I feel I should give a shout out to XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, who I'm beta-ing for. She's writing an awesome Spider-Man/Ladybug crossover, that is just too fun to read. It's called** _ **At Least it was More Fun Than the Meeting**_ **, and it's really worth a look.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	18. Megan and Manon

**Drabble 17**

 **Megan and Manon**

"Why did we think this was gonna be a good idea?" Jack moaned as he tried to make sure he was well hidden.

Crouched next to him, Marinette shrugged helplessly, and tried to curl up into as small a ball as possible in their hiding spot.

It had started off well. Jack had been forced to look after his little cousin Megan on the same day Marinette was babysitting Manon. Jack, being the evil genius that he was (and wanting to get some help controlling the little brat), suggested Marinette and Manon come over to his house for a playdate.

BIG mistake.

Megan and Manon instantly got along like a house on fire, and opted to play a rousing round of Superhero vs. Super Villain, with Megan being the former, and Manon being the latter.

This would have all been well and good… if the two little girls hadn't managed to get into Jack's Wu supply for their 'superpowers'.

Now the Spicer mansion was practically a war zone, with both little girls blasting things willy-nilly with their borrowed Wu in their pretend fight. At first, Marinette and Jack had _tried_ to reestablish order in the house, but soon quickly took to cowering under a table as the girls were too caught up in their game to listen, and, more often than not, nearly got their two babysitters caught in the crossfire.

Marinette considered sneaking out to turn into Ladybug, but wasn't convinced that Lady Luck herself stood a chance in this fight.

"This is worse than when Manon turned into the Puppeteer," she groaned to herself as another explosion rocked the mansion.

Jack did a double take in her direction at those words. "Wait, that Hawkmoth guy akumatized a _kid?_ " He asked in disbelief. "Now that is just low."

At Marinette's surprised look, Jack sniffed, and tried to look as superior as he could given their circumstances. "Hey, I may be evil, but I do have standards. And hurting little kids isn't one of them."

Just then another explosion echoed through the house, and Jack winced. "Even those kids," he said glumly, trying to hide further under the table.

Finally, salvation came when the front door was kicked in, and Alya rushed inside with her camera ready to record everything.

Seeing the two of them hiding, the future reporter hurried over and asked, "Where's the akuma?"

Marinette and Jack exchanged helpless glances, and at that exact moment, Megan and Manon burst in, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

Alya stared at the two brats for a full minute as it sank in what was really going on, before she shut off her phone, and gave her two friends a pitying look.

"Really?" was all she asked.

Before they could respond, Alya turned her back on them, and marched over to the warring grade-schoolers. "Salutations from the magical land of Reespa!" she called, making both girls freeze and stare at her.

Manon immediately broke into a wide grin at the sight of her. "Uni!" she cheered, dropping her Wu, and running over to Alya excitedly. Megan followed soon after with a curious expression on her face.

To Jack and Marinette's amazement, Alya somehow managed to calm both girls down, convince them to help clean up the house they wrecked, and then settle down for a nice quiet tea party for the rest of the afternoon.

Jack was the first to come out of his shock, and he immediately threw himself at Alya's feet and declared, "You are a goddess! A sweet, merciful _goddess!_ I'm not worthy!"

"I owe you _so_ many croissant for this," Marinette agreed in utter gratitude.

Alya just laughed.

* * *

 **A/N These two together would be a disaster waiting to happen, let's be honest. It's magical unicorn Alya to the rescue. CMR Rosa for suggesting this.**

 **Hey all. I know this is early, but I'm on a trip and the internet isn't guaranteed, so I figured I'd post when I had the chance.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	19. Kimiko as an Akuma

**Drabble 18**

 **Kimiko as an Akuma**

"You know, with Kimiko's temper, we really should have seen this coming," Jack remarked dryly as he used a fire extinguisher to put out a nearby blaze. "I'm honestly surprised that she lasted this long."

The three male monks, who were also putting out fires with their powers, all glared at him, all while overhead an akumatized Kimiko rampaged through Paris with super strength and fireballs.

"How were we supposed to know she was _that_ sensitive of her upper body strength?" Raimundo protested. "And for the record, it was Panda Bubba that said it."

Above their heads, Kimiko, now calling herself Fire Arms,was giving Ladybug and Cat Noir a run for their money as they fought against her. Her hair had turned a pair of flaming pigtails, and she was dressed in a fire print leotard, and had a black mask across her literally flaming eyes. But what stood out the most about her was her arms, which had each grown to be the length of her body, and were muscled enough to make Mr. Universe green with envy, and one hand was equipped with a massive set of brass knuckles.

"Give me your Miraculouses!" she screeched as she grabbed a billboard off the roof of a building, and chucked it at the two heroes heads.

The Lucky Duo barely dodged as the now flaming image of Adrien Agreste came flying down to crush them.

"Aw, I liked that poster," Ladybug groaned quietly as she stared at the burning remains of the billboard.

Cat Noir's ears perked up on his head, and he snapped around to look at her. "What was that?" he asked.

" _Nothing!_ " Ladybug replied far too loud and fast to believed, and Cat Noir had to hide a knowing smirk.

Fortunately for them, Fire Arms had gotten distracted by the sight of Panda Bubba running away from the fight as fast as his short legs could carry him.

With a shriek of rage, Fire Arms used her long arms to swing like a monkey over the buildings, and land heavily in front of the crime boss.

"Still think I'm a weak little girlie _now_ , Panda Freak," she snarled as she set her fists on fire, and threw them at Panda Bubba's face.

Panda Bubba yelped, and tried to cover his face, but a zipping sound filled the air as Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the criminal, and yanked him away from the akumatized girl, causing her fists to make smoking craters in the wall behind where the man had once stood instead.

The spotted heroine then swung the crime boss over to where Lieutenant Roger and his men were holding a parameter to protect civilians.

"Please arrest this man," Ladybug called to the police officers. "From what I understand, he's wanted in most countries."

"Yes, please, arrest me," said Panda Bubba, still looking freaked out about his near brush with death.

Fire Arms let out a scream of rage at losing her quarry, and turned her attention back to the heroes. "You two are dead! You hear me? _DEAD!"_

"She really needs a _cat_ titude adjustment," Cat Noir punned as Ladybug tried to figure out how to take the girl down.

"The akuma's probably in her brass knuckles," the heroine said to her partner.

"Great," Cat Noir groused. "And here I was hoping we could avoid her fists."

"It can't be helped," Ladybug shrugged. "We gotta get them off her somehow. Hopefully without getting pounded into paste in the process."

She then wound up her hand, and tossed her yo-yo into the air. " _Lucky Charm!"_

There was the usual flash of red, and once it faded a red and black-spotted banana fell into into the heroine's hand.

"A… banana…?" Ladybug said in confusion.

"I _reeeally_ don't think those are supposed to be that color," said Cat Noir, looking at the fruit with a grossed out expression.

Ladybug frowned, and glanced around. The peel flashed red, and so did Fire Arms' feet.

Ladybug face palmed as she caught on what she was supposed to do. "Seriously," she said dryly.

Cat Noir just looked at her uncomprehending.

The spotted heroine paid him no mind and quickly peeled the banana, and flung the fruit inside away (which just so _happened_ to splatter Omi on the head).

Meanwhile, Fire Arms was not liking the heroes were no longer paying attention to her, and started charging at the two of them as fast as she could.

Ladybug quickly tossed the peel at the villain's feet, and Fire Arms was running too fast to avoid it. She skidded spectacularly on the peel, and crashed into a building wall.

Seeing an opportunity, Cat Noir launched himself after her and shouted " _Cataclysm,"_ before pressed his palm to the wall, causing it to collapse on Kimiko.

"Did we get her?" asked Cat Noir, poking the crumbled remains of the wall cautiously as Ladybug made her way over to them.

Just then, Fire Arms' brass knuckled fist burst out of the pile of bricks, and her enraged face followed after. "Why you little-!" she started to shriek, only to be cut off by a wave of white foam.

The two heroes looked over and saw Jack standing there holding his fire extinguisher up, showing he'd been the one to blast Fire Arms.

"What? I've always wanted to foam Kimiko with one of these," Jack said with an entirely unapologetic grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and grabbed the brass knuckles from Fire Arms before she could recover and crushed them under her foot. She then caught and cleansed the butterfly that came out of the remains.

There was a flash of dark smoke, and Kimiko's head popped up out of the foam. "What the heck happened?" she asked, looking utterly bewildered. "Why am I-"

"Just hold on a second," Ladybug said, tugging the banana peel out from under the pile, and tossed it into the air. " _Miraculous Ladybug!"_

The customary red flash burst from the peel, and all around them the damage repaired itself, the broken brass knuckles returned to being a regular pinkie ring, and Kimiko was freed from the bricks and foam.

Only to be promptly foam blasted again by Jack, who quickly hightailed it out of there before she could recover.

A foam-covered and furious Kimiko raced after him with a cry of " _Spicer!"_ followed after by the other three monks.

The Parisian heros merely rolled their eyes at the sight, and did their signature fist bump, before hurrying away before they could de-transform.

Just another average day in Paris.

* * *

 **A/N We all knew this was coming :)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	20. Jack and Marinette Gab Fest

**Drabble 19**

 **Jack and Marinette Gab Fest**

A few days after the Showdown at the fabric store, Jack found himself standing stiffly in Marinette's bedroom as she took his measurements for the outfit she was designing for him. Which mostly involved him standing stiffly as she stuck pins into cloth, and hope she didn't stick him in the process.

The evil genius watched as Marinette hummed to herself as she examined the latest addition she'd pinned to Jack, before stepping back to her cloth cutting table and reached for the Wu Jack had given her.

" _Perfecto Clippers,"_ she said as she held the Wu against the cloth.

Immediately, the scissors began to glow and flew out of her hand to cut the fabric in precise shapes.

"Enjoying the Wu?" Jack had to ask.

Marinette nodded at him with a wide grin. "Sure do, it's amazing. No more 'measure twice, cut once', I just have to think about what I want, and it does it," she said as she scooped up the fabric.

Jack smirked, "I bet that'll give you an edge in those fashion contest Adrien's dad does."

Marinette's smile faltered, and she shook her head. "I don't think I'd use it in anything I'd make for a competition," she said as she started pinning the newly cut cloth to Jack's arm. "It'd feel too much like cheating."

"So?" asked Jack, seeing nothing wrong with that.

Marinette rolled her eyes. " _So_ it wouldn't be right. I want to win those competitions because _I_ have the skill to do it. Not because I have magic scissors."

Jack scoffed. "You're way too much of a goodie-goodie, you know that."

Marinette smirked, not taking his jab seriously. "Well, not all of us can be evil masterminds."

Jack preened at that. "Yeah, not many people have evil genius of my caliber. You're lucky to have a friend like me."

Marinette giggled as she began pinning the new fabric in place. "Yeah, well, hold still Oh Great One, or one of the pins might get you," she said sarcastically.

"Spunky _and_ talented," Jack replied jokingly as he did his best to freeze in place. "You know, if you and Adrien weren't, like, meant to be, I'd totally ask you out."

Marinette turned pink and let out an embarrassed squeak as she drove one of the pins in on reflex, eliciting a yelp from Jack.

"Yeow!" Jack said, rubbing at his side. "Watch where you stick those things."

"Sorry," said Marinette, who was still blushing, and attempted to focus back on her work, but couldn't seem to get Adrien out of her head.

They worked in silence for a few minutes as Marinette finished pinning the fabric in place, and reached again for her Perfecto Clippers to cut off the excess.

" _Perfecto Clippers,"_ she recited to make the cut, wondering absently what Adrien was doing at that moment (Alya had long since convinced her to give up memorizing his schedule, stating that it was leaning a little too far into stalker territory).

Then, to both her and Jack's surprise, instead of cutting the fabric, the scissors cut a glowing hole in the air, giving them a perfect view of Adrien's bedroom, with said boy looking down at them from where he was climbing his rock wall.

Startled at the sight of his two friends suddenly appearing out of thin air, Adrien's hand slipped, and he fell off the rock wall with a shout and somehow managed to get tangled in the safety equipment so that he was hanging upside-down right in front of the glowing circle.

The three could only gape each other for a moment, before Jack tentatively reached through the hole and poked Adrien on the forehead, causing him to sway back and forth.

"Looks like the Perfecto Clippers also work like the Golden Tiger Claws," the boy genius said faintly, disappointed that he'd given away a good Wu, but having no intention of taking it from Marinette.

"I have no idea what that means," said Marinette.

"I don't either," said Adrien, squirming in a vain attempt to get free. "But since you guys are here, uh, I could use a little help…"

* * *

 **A/N Hey all, sorry for going so long without updating. I can't promise I'll update more often, but with the new season of Miraculous coming out soon, that might change. Anyway, here's a little something new. Thanks to LegionnareBlaze who suggested the Perfecto Clippers could also work like the Golden Tiger Claws.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	21. Marinette vs Tubbimura

**Drabble 20**

 **Marinette vs. Tubbimura**

 _This chapter was co-written by LegionnaireBlaze_

It was an average day at the Xiaolin Temple. The birds were singing, the air was crisp and clear, and…

"GAH! MADAY! MAYDAY! WE'VE GOT A HOT ONE!"

… Dojo was breaking out in hives over another activated Shen Gong Wu.

The Monks hurried inside to take a glimpse at the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to see what they were after before they headed out.

The ancient parchment swirled before forming the black shape of a pair of lips, and Dojo gulped when he saw it. "Uh oh," he said. "Looks like we gotta find the Chocolate Kiss."

The Monks exchanged glances. These Wu could have some really out there names, but this was just odd. "Chocolate kiss?" asked Omi in confusion.

"Like the candy?" asked Raimundo.

Dojo shook his head. "Not quite, you see the Chocolate Kiss is a Wu that can turn anything, literally _anything_ , into chocolate," he said as they headed out of the temple to find it. "Just press the lips to something and BAM! Instant dessert."

Clay licked his lips eagerly at the thought of an endless supply of sweets, "Now that sounds like Mah kinda Wu."

Omi and Raimundo looked like they were about to agree, but Kimiko stopped short. "Wait," she said, looking slightly green as something occurred to her. "By _anything_ does that include… _people?"_

Dojo winced. "Unfortunately," he said in distaste.

There was a beat of horrified silence as that bit of information sunk in. Suddenly this Wu didn't seem so fun anymore.

"Why would Dashi make a Wu like that?" Raimundo asked the little dragon once he wrapped his head around the implications of that.

"He didn't, Wuya did," Dojo replied helplessly.

"WHAT!" shouted the Monks.

"Wuya made only ONE Wu before she was sealed. This was it," Dojo assured them. "So we gotta go get it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"That sounds like her twirled style," said Omi darkly.

"That's twisted style," Raimundo corrected.

"That too," Omi said as he climbed onto Dojo to fly off.

As the dragon took to the air, his senses began turning him in a now familiar direction. "Welp, looks like we're going to Paris again, guys." he said.

The Monks all groaned. "Of _course_ we are," Raimundo muttered under his breath. It was starting to look like Jack's complaints of too many Wu in Paris were valid. Oh well, at least there were some heroes there they could count on to help.

* * *

Marinette was _furious_. Normally it was only a certain blonde heiress that could cause her to reach this level of rage, but for now she was willing to make an exception. It was only at Tikki's instance (the poor Kwami looking around frantically in case of butterflies) that she take a deep breath and calm down that she didn't transform into Ladybug and do something she'd probably regret later.

It had started as a normal day in the Louvre, Marinette was had tagged along with Jack and Adrien to search through the museum for proof that Jack's wild tales of traveling through time with a Wu were valid.

Not that they didn't believe he'd traveled through time, between the Akuma and Shen Gong Wu stranger things had happened. No, what Marinette and Adrien were having a hard time fathoming was Jack's claims that Billy the Kid, Attila the Hun, and Black Beard were his besties from a group called the Evil Dream Team.

But, as they stood in front of a mural depicting one of Black Beard's attacks on a naval vessel, the evil genius gave a cry of delight, and pointed at a spot next to the fearsome pirate. "Feast your eyes, you doubters," he said. "And just who might that handsome devil be?"

Adrien and Marinette leaned in to squint at the painting (the act of which caused Marinette's face to heat up at the proximity to her crush), and low and behold, standing just behind Black Beard on the ship was the unmistakable visage of red hair and pale skin that could only belong to Jack.

"Alright," said Adrien, holding up his arms in surrender, having already seen similar images of proof with Attila and Billy. "Can't argue with that."

"Was he really as scary as they say?" asked Marinette curiously, gesturing to the famous pirate.

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, he's actually way shorter than this painting would have you believe."

Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but Jack's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

More specifically, on a massive man wearing a ninja outfit of all things, that was looking around the room suspiciously.

Despite this, Jack waved to the man curiously. "Hey, I remember you! You're Tubbimura! Why are you here?"

' _Tubbimura?_ ' Marinette thought curiously. The name sounded familiar to her somehow.

The chubby ninja turned his gaze to them, and his eyes narrowed. "Ah, Jack Spicer. I didn't know you were in France. If I did I would have done this a lot sooner." The overweight Ninja said before he smashes his gut into Jack sending him flying backwards and crashing straight through a wall and out of the building.

"Jack!" Marinette and Adrien both cried in alarm, rushing to his side and pulling him from the rubble.

"You okay?" asked Marinette as she reached him.

Jack groaned as he tried to sit up, and reached over to touch his back and winced. "Peachy," he muttered sarcastically, before grimacing again. "Ow, yeah, that's my ribs."

For some reason, Tubbimura seemed to find this hilarious. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Look how the mighty have fallen!" he said mockingly. "I had heard you had decided to the Xiaolin side again, and I see it has made you _weak."_

"Wait, no I haven't! I'm still ev- _ow!_ " Jack tried to protest, before his cutting off with a wince.

Tubbimura rolled his eyes at thes, and despite the mask completely covering his face, it was clear that the ninja was sneering when he stated, "Heylin or Xiaolin, Jack Spicer, you are STILL a punching bag."

And that was when it clicked to Marinette where she'd heard the name before. It was when Jack had come to school covered in injuries. He was one of the ones who had pointed and laughed while Jack was nearly mauled to death by a lion.

And with that realization, Marinette began seeing red.

Unaware of the girl's revelation, Tubbimura waved his hand at them dismissively. "Stay out of my way, boy. The Wu is mine."

"What Wu?" Jack asked in confusion, but Adrien cut him off.

"We'll leave you too it then," the model said quickly, gently helping Jack to his feet with Marinette's help. "We'll just be going."

Tubbimura scoffed, but didn't stop them from stepping outside as quickly as Jack's injuries would allow, instead searching the room for the Chinese artifact, somehow avoiding setting off any alarms in the process.

Once they were around a corner, the Parisians let the boy genius sit back down against a wall, and exchanged worried looks.

"He needs a doctor," said Adrien, knowing injured ribs were no laughing matter. "I'll go get help, you stay with him."

Before Marinette could protest, the boy hurried off, leaving her alone to try and comfort her friend, all while shooting glares at the hole in which the ninja jerk still was.

As such, the two had front row seats for when Dojo touched down, bringing the Monks with him.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi cried when he saw them, jumping quickly from the dragon.

Raimundo was only a step behind him, and frowned as he got closer. "Dude, you don't look so good."

Jack glowered at them, but his aching ribs made it hard to retort.

"He's hurt," said Marinette, and she shot another dirty look at the hole. "Some massive jerk in a ninja costume threw him through the wall," she said.

"Tubbimura," said Clay. "Haven' seen him in a while."

Kimiko flashed Marinette a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, we'll kick his butt for ya."

With that, the four Monks hurried through the hole, and Marinette winced as the unmistakable sounds of a fight breaking out.

The chaos only grew as suddenly Cat Noir swooped down, and spared a moment to give her a jaunty salute, before jumping through the hole to join in.

Jack groaned and thunked his head against the wall. "I'm missing all the fun."

Marinette patted his shoulder apologetically.

Then, to their surprise, an artifact shaped like a brown pair of lips puckered in a kiss flew out of the hole.

"The Wu!" shouted someone from inside, and there was the sound of a mad scramble to reach it.

Realizing what happened, Marinette surged to her feet and dove for the Wu.

"I got it!" she said as she reaches the Chocolate Kiss Shen Gong Wu before a hand lands on it an inch apart from her own.

The owner of the hand laughs, and she looked up to see the reason for her ire. "I, Tubbimura, challenge you to a Xaolin Showdown!" the fat man said.

Marinette's eyes narrowed, not at all afraid. "Alright, name your game," she said sharply.

From where they were gathered at the hole, the Monks looked on at the scene with trepidation. "This is not good," said Kimiko.

Having seen that a Showdown was about to start, Cat Noir had hurried over to check on Jack, but glanced up at those words. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Before they could answer, Tubbimura continued with his challenge, "A race, from the Louvre to the Eiffel Tower, the first to get to the Chocolate Kiss wins."

' _A race, huh?'_ thought Marinette as the spark of an idea formed in her head. "What's your wager?" she asked out loud.

Tubbimura pulled out a kite that bore a striking resemblance to Dojo. "My Longi Kite, against your… what Wu do you have?" he asked, faltering at the end.

Marinette kept her expression as neutral as possible, and pulled out a pair of scissors. "The Perfecto Clippers. They're the best friend a clothing maker can have. They cut fabric of all kinds."

Tubbimura threw back his head and laughed when he heard that. "A pair of scissors? BWAHAHAHAHA! I shall win this Showdown easily!"

Back with the peanut gallery Cat Noir and Jack began snickering their hearts out, much to the Monk's confusion.

Marinette pretended to look concerned and said, "I accept your race with ONE condition."

"I suppose giving you a little extra help won't hurt. After all, what can you do with SHEARS!" Tubbimura said with a scoff, not noticing the scheming glint in Marinette's eyes.

"Neither opponent can use the opposing player's Wu," Marinette stated firmly, "and they can't steal each other's Wu either."

Seeing no downsides to this, Tubbimura said, "I accept your conditions, now let's start the Showdown."

The ground rumbles all around them as everything except a long twisting path appeared starting at the Louvre, and ending at the Eiffel Tower, the Wu resting at the top. The Monks, Jack, and Cat Noir now found themselves given box seats on top of the Louvre to watch.

Marinette and Tubbimura exchanged challenging looks and shouted, "GONG YI TANPAI!"

Tubbimura wasted no time activating his Wu. _"Longi Kite!_ Farewell little girl!" Tubbimura says down to his opponent who remained standing in her place at the starting line.

"Uh, why isn't Marinette moving!" Kimiko said worriedly, staring down through the binoculars the Showdown had provided for them.

"Yes, if she continues to dally dilly she will allow the Heylin to gain Wuya's Wu!" Omi added in fright.

"That's dilly dally, Baldy, and what do you mean by Wuya's Wu?" asked Jack in confusion. "I thought only that Dashi guy could make them."

"Yeah, what he said," pitched in Cat Noir.

"The Chocolate Kiss is the only Wu not made by Dashi, instead his archenemy Wuya (you've met her) made it before she was sealed in the puzzlebox," Raimundo explained quickly. "So it's a lot more twisted than your average Wu."

Dojo was practically vibrating with stress. "Well it seems our girl isn't even trying. And it looks like Tubbimura is closing in fast on the Chocolate Kiss, which means we start kissing our behinds bye-bye." Dojo exclaimed as he throws his binoculars into Omi's hands and breaks down crying.

The shortest Monk took the binoculars and peered down through them himself. "Why is Marinette trying to cut the air with the Perfecto Clippers?" Omi said getting everyone's attention. He then turned the binoculars to where the Chocolate Kiss was located. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "What is that making that glow?!"

"Glow? Gimme those back!" Dojo said shoving Omi aside, and snatching the binoculars from his hands.

Dojo's jaw drops as he saw a hole open in the air next to the Chocolate Kiss. The Monks' then followed suit as Marinette primly reached through her newly made hole and plucks the Wu from its pedestal as smug as you please.

In a flash, the Showdown ended, with Marinette standing victorious with the Wu in her hands, and a bewildered Tubbimura falling out of the air at the sudden loss of the Longi Kite.

"And that is why you do not hurt my friends," she said triumphantly.

Jack let out a whoop, and punched the air despite the pain. "Way to go Marinette!"

"The purr-incess wins again!" Cat Noir cat called. "Cutting the fabric of reality, very clever!"

Marinette turned to them beaming. "So, what's the story behind this Wu? I never asked," she said. She then blinked as something occurred to her. It was a pun, but she couldn't resist.

Holding up the Chocolate Kiss she said, "Can I give people a..."

"DON'T SAY IT WHILE YOU'RE HOLDING THE WU!" Chat Noir and Jack scream at her causing the girl to jump.

"Okay, but why?" she asked in confusion.

"Let us explain." said Raimundo. "You see…"

* * *

In his one hundred and eighty-six years, Master Fu found there were few things more relaxing than watching Paris at night from a small balcony at his shop.

However, on this night it seemed he had company for his view. "Hello, young Ladybug," he said beckoning the young heroine to come out of the shadows and join him. "What can I do for you this fine evening."

Ladybug stepped silently out of the shadows, and took a seat next to him on the balcony. "Hello again, Master Fu," she said looking around cautiously. "As the Great Guardian, you're in charge of protecting powerful artifacts and keeping them hidden, right? Not just the Miraculous."

Master Fu spared her a glance, and replied, "I do indeed. Why do you ask?"

Ladybug fidgeted for a moment, before pulling out an object shaped like a pair of brown puckered lips. "Then… have you ever heard of Shen Gong Wu?"

* * *

 **A/N Massive thanks once again to** **LegionnaireBlaze for pitching the idea and portions of this chapter. I wouldn't have been able to write it without you. Also, you do** _ **not**_ **mess with Marinette's friends.**


	22. Cheer Squad

**Drabble 21**

 **Cheer Squad**

Things were not looking good for Jack.

He was facing off in a swimming race Showdown against Omi (Dragon of Water, obvious advantage), Dyris (the freaking mermaid, of course she swims like a fish), and Hannibal Bean (who was a surprisingly good swimmer despite his size), and the only Wu currently on him was the Tongue of Saiping, which would be next to useless in this showdown since, you know, you need to breath to be able to talk.

So, yeah, the odds were not on his side for this one, but Jack was not about to roll over and give up. Even if it was definitely hopeless.

Sensing his coming defeat, his opponents pulled no punches with the insults directed towards him. Dyris and Hannibal were both utterly cruel with their taunts, meanwhile Omi's backhanded compliments, however unintentional, were just as hurtful.

With the wagers set, reality altered to fit the challenge, and only the signature words needed to begin, Jack was about to start this Showdown at an all-time low.

"YOU CAN DO IT, JACK!"

"WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU, DUDE!"

"SHOW THESE JERKS WHO'S BOSS!"

"WE KNOW YOU CAN WIN!"

Startled, all four combatants looked up to see Jack's Parisian friends spectating from within a floating bubble above. Adrien and Marinette were holding a up a banner with his face on it that had obviously been stitched up by latter of the two, Alya had her phone out to record the action, Nino was waving his hat in the air like a flag, and all were shouting encouragements to Jack at the top of their lungs.

Jack couldn't contain the swell of jubilation at the sight of their support, and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "They're even better than the robot cheerleaders," he said with a sniffle. "I didn't think that was possible."

Dyris and Hannibal Bean scoffed at the scene, while Omi pouted at his own friends for not being as loud in their support of him. Seeing this, the other monks raised their voices to cheer him on with more vigor, but were unable to compete with the sheer volume of the Parisians.

With new resolve and confidence restored, Jack turned to his opponents with a wide grin. "Let's do this! _**Gong Yi Tanpai!"**_

He promptly dove into the water, causing the others to scramble after him at the sudden start.

And wouldn't you know it, Jack ended up winning the Showdown after all.

Turns out the Tongue of Saiping _can_ work underwater, and dolphins are now some of Jack's new best friends. Although, he's pretty sure Hannibal Bean will never overcome his new phobia of sharks.

* * *

 **A/N It's a bit short, but this one came to me last night right before I went to bed, so I stayed up a little later to write it out. I thought it was sweet.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	23. Last Christmas

**Drabble 22**

 **Last Christmas**

The day after Christmas break everyone came into class talking about their holiday, and how much they'd enjoyed it.

As per usual, Jack came slouching in too late to join any of the conversations, and strangely kept giving his classmates odd looks as the lesson progressed.

By lunchtime, Alya's curiosity over his behavior had reached its peak, and the second they were free, she rounded in her seat, and pinned Jack with a look. "Okay, what's up this time?" she asked.

Jack shrank back a bit at the intensity of her expression, and said, "Nothing, nothing, er, I was just wondering… does Paris _always_ burst randomly into song around the holidays?"

His four friends shared a confused glance. "What do you mean by that, dude?" asked Nino.

Jack raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kidding right? Everyone was singing and dancing in the streets during that Christmas Eve Akuma fiasco.

The others frowned as they thought back to the event, but their clueless expressions remained.

Jack's incredulousness grew. "Come on, I can't be the only one who noticed Marinette caroling to her customers at the bakery. She was even singing at Chloé (albeit, badly in that case)."

Marinette just looked bewildered.

"Or that Cat Noir was dancing on rooftops belting out about how lonely he was, and that he doesn't like Christmas. I'd have invited him over if it wasn't so weird."

Adrien had to school his expression, startled Jack knew about his stint of loneliness, but having no clue what he meant by singing about it.

"Or when Ladybug went swinging by singing about some boy she secretly likes being missing, and how she'll protect him."

Adrien, Nino, and Alya gaped, realizing the only boy who'd gone missing at Christmas was Adrien, which, fortunately, kept them from noticing how Marinette turned a very vivid pink.

"And let's not forget the _awful_ singing of that Santa Claws akuma. Santa should keep his day job, and leave the singing to the carolers."

Alya frowned, having filmed most of the fight with that akuma, and resolved to watch it again to see what Jack was talking about.

"And _then_ Ladybug and Cat Noir just had to beat him in song as well, you guys are telling me you don't remember any of that?"

All Jack got in reply was four simultaneous head shakes.

The boy genius slumped in his seat. "This city is so weird," he groaned.

* * *

Raimundo eyed their newest bunny-shaped Wu dubiously as he put it away in the vault. "I've really got to agree with Jack, there are way too many Wu in Paris."

"Lucky for us, everyone else was off for the holiday, so we had no trouble grabbin' it," said Clay.

"What does this one even do?" aske Kimiko as she and the rest headed up the stairs to the temple.

"The LaLa Lapin is a mostly harmless Wu, really," replied Dojo. "It's just got the power to make people sing about whatever they're feeling at the moment."

Omi's eyes widened with understanding. "I see, like in those musicals Raimundo enjoys so much."

Raimundo looked embarrassed. "Dude! You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" he hissed, over Kimiko and Clay's snickers.

Omi ducked his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Raimundo. I have let the feline out of the sack."

"Cat out of the bag," Raimundo corrected with a grumble.

"D'ya think anyone noticed us gettin' it?" Clay asked as they entered the temple.

Dojo waved his hand carelessly. "Nah, not likely. Anyone affected by it forgets about it the second it wears off. Nobody will suspect a thing."

* * *

 **A/N I know it's no where near Christmas, but this idea just came to me and I had to write it down. Poor Jack got relegated to that person in musicals who's wondering why everyone else is singing.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	24. I Don't Care, I Ship It!

**Drabble 23**

 **I Don't Care, I Ship It!**

A few days after the Gorizilla incident, everyone in class was surprised to see Marinette come in looking frazzled.

Considering she was there early, it was not the 'OMG-I'm-late!' kind of frazzled that was typical for her, but instead it was more of an in-shock and embarrassed kind of frazzled.

Needless to say, Alya promptly asked what was wrong before Marinette even had the chance to sit down.

The girl gave a groan, and fell in a slump over her desk. "Remember how Adrien and I got caught up in running from that mob of fans last weekend so he could see that movie?" she asked.

Alya raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh."

Around her, Adrien, Jack, and Nino all leaned over at the sound of the former's name, curious themselves of Marinette's distress.

"And how some guy took a picture of us in the fountain, and said I was Adrien's girlfriend?" Marinette added, not bothering to look up from her sprawled position.

Alya smirked at that, not seeing the problem. "Yeah."

Still without looking up, Marinette pulled out her cellphone and held it up for Alya to see. "It's _trending_ ," she said bluntly.

The other four leaned in to see the aforementioned picture displayed under a banner saying 'Adrienette Forever.'

Adrien looked taken aback while Alya, Nino, and Jack all burst out laughing.

Their laughter finally pulled Marinette into a sitting position, and she turned to glare at the giggling bunch.

"This is serious!" she insisted. "There's a whole blog about us as a couple! With pictures, videos, and even fanfictions about us! _Fanfictions,_ Alya, and not all of them PG!"

Adrien turned red, and sunk down in his seat as their so-called friends laughed even harder.

"I-Is it really so much of a b-bad thing?" Alya managed to say between cackles.

"Yeah, _I_ ship it," said Nino with a snicker, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Adrien.

Marinette turned pink herself, and fumbled to reply. "No! I mean, Yes! I mean, it's kind of an invasion of privacy?" she said almost as a question. "People have been posting more photos aside from just that one. It seems like every picture in Paris of the two of us in the same shot is on this site."

She scrolled through the webpage showing them all said pictures, all of which were given the hashtag _'Adrinetteforever.'_

"Welcome to the celebrity life," said Jack between unsympathetic chuckles. "Considering you're set to be a famous designer, you were bound get there eventually."

Marinette shot him an unimpressed look. "I also have to deal with jealous fangirls," said she added with a grimace. "I was nearly swamped by them just coming between here and home, and you know I'm going to deal the fallout of whatever tantrum Chloé throws over all of this."

That made the others stop laughing and wince, knowing the blonde girl was sure to have it in for Marinette once she got wind of this.

All but Jack, who just continued to laugh. "She's already started," he said, pulling his own phone up for them to see. "She's started her own blog trying to ship her and Adrien, but it's not nearly as popular."

The others looked at his phone to see an almost empty blog with just one fairly unflattering picture of Chloé and Adrien together. In the picture, Chloé was beaming at the camera, her arms around Adrien, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Marinette groaned and slumped over her desk again. "She's going to be out for my blood! I don't want to put up with her petty revenge plots today."

A still red-faced Adrien opened his mouth to no doubt say something encouraging, but was cut off as his cellphone rang. Knowing he still had a few minutes before class started, he had no qualms with answering it, only to stiffen when he saw who it was, and his friends were all near enough to hear as well.

"What's this I hear about you having a girlfriend, Adrien?" his father said, his voice stern. "Why was I not informed of this development?"

Adrien turned even redder than before, and hurriedly stepped out of the classroom to have what was sure to be an awkward conversation in private.

What could be seen of Marinette's face was just as red as he was, and it looked like she was trying to merge herself with her desk. "Kill me now," she moaned.

Alya was only able to pat her on the back comfortingly, though it was clear both she and Nino were still holding back snickers.

Jack, meanwhile, gave his best evil grin and kept quiet as he pulled up the Adrinette blog on his phone and gave it an update.

His nefarious plan to get Adrien and Marinette together was working perfectly.

* * *

 **A/N Well, if you can't tell, I just finished watching the episode Gorizilla, and was inspired. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, work is killing my creativity. Still, whenever I see a new episode, I try to come up with something for this. This is just the first time I've been successful right off the bat. I might do more later where people start a shipping war for the Adrinette, Ladrien, MariChat and LadyNoir ships just to bask in the hilarity. Not sure how I'll do it yet though.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_


End file.
